Un Amor Divino
by Zomero
Summary: El torneo de fuerza está por comenzar, lo cuál llevara a que la rivalidad entre los universos crezca. Pero antes de eso, crecerá un amor que no será muy bien visto por los demás.
1. Capítulo 01.

**El Primer Encuentro.**

Después de que Goku les recordará a los Zenos-Samas del Torneo Multiversal haciendo que estos acepten hacer el torneo, con la condición de hacer un torneo de exhibición ya que el Zeno-Sama que viene del futuro no conocía nada sobre que es un torneo a lo que Goku acepto con gusto, a lo que fue a avisarles a su Ángel y Hakaishin, después de decirles todo sobre acerca sobre el torneo y de recibir un Severo regaño por parte de su Hakaishin a que no tuvieron más opción que ir a la tierra por los otros participantes después de que Goku reuniera a los otros participantes quien era Gohan y Vegeta, aunque el príncipe saiyayin tuvo que hacer un largo convencimiento quien tuvo que intervenir el Ángel Wiss haciendo que su hija Nazca hací haciendo que el príncipe saiyayin participe en el torneo de exhibición, después lo todo lo acontecido partieron al planeta supremo de los Kaio-Shin ya que los esperaban los supremos kaiosamas.

 **Planeta Supremo**

-Los estábamos esperando se escuchó una voz que no era nadie más que el actual supremo Kaio-Shin, - Ya estamos enterando sobre todo lo ocurrido - esta vez dijo el viejo Kaioshin de hace 15 generaciones.

-Nos evitaran la fatiga de decirles todo lo que esta ocurriendo - exclamó el Hakaishin, - Jovencito como te atreves ha hacer algo de tal barbaridad le reclamaba el viejo Kaio-Shin al Saiyayin.

-Oh, supremo no tiene que ser muy duro conmigo, no tiene de que preocuparse por eso ya vera que ganaremos el torneo - dijo Goku al Kaio-Shin de hace 15 generaciones.

-Aunque si se trata de Zeno-Sama, y el torneo multiversal que se va a organizar todo esto puede tener una gran consecuencia para los universos ya que se tratan de los Reyes del Todo - dijo Wiss a los estos al escuchar lo que decía el Ángel se pusieron a pensar de que se trataría esa consecuencia de la que hablaba Wiss.

-Es cierto, donde el universo 7 corra el riesgo esto será tu culpa Goku le reclamaba el Hakaishin al Saiyayin.

-Ya le dije Señor Bills no tiene de que preocuparse, todo esto saldrá bien - dijo el Saiyayin de clase baja al Hakaishin.

-Bueno de todas formas ya no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, si es una orden de Zeno-Sama - exclamó el Viejo Kaio-Shin.

-No creen que esta discusión la podemos dejar para después - dijo el Ángel a los presentes.

-No hay que perder el tiempo - dijo Bills a los presentes para luego desaparecer de lugar, para dirigirse hacia al Torneo de Exhibición.

 **Torneo De Exhibición.**

En el lugar se encontraba el Gran Sacerdote terminado todo para el torneo de exhibición para que diera inicio, a lo que por ultimo decidió llamar a los dioses de cada universo.

-Dioses Reúnanse - exclamó Daishinkan mientras extendía sus manos haciendo aparecer a cada dios de los 12 universos.

-Por fin llegamos - dijo Goku desde su lugar junto a su universo, - Escucha Kakarotto si esto no es como me dijiste haré que te arrepientas, insecto - Exclamaba el príncipe saiyayin amenazando al saiyayin de clase baja.

Mientras tanto en el lugar del universo 11 se encontraban los dioses de ese universo y otra persona, pero la que más destacaba era cierta Ángel que se encontraba observando sus alrededores pero su mirada se fijó en el universo 7 en cierto saiyayin.

Su mirada fijándose en cierto Pelinegro de peinado alocado al momento de observarlo, había algo en eso hombre que no podía dejar de observar.

-Tranquilo vegeta ya veraz que esto será divertido - dijo el Peli Azabache al príncipe saiyayin, a lo que el príncipe frunció el ceño desviando su mirada con los brazos cruzados.

Al momento de que el Pelinegro observa a los dioses de cada universo su mirada se fijó en cierta bella ángel que no dejaba de observarlo, haciendo que sus miradas de los dos se fijarán una contra la otra al momento de que la ángel se percató de que la observaba desvió su mirada hacia otro lado causándole un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas ya el Saiyayin le dio una cálida sonrisa.

A lo que unos instantes después volvió a observarlo quien este se encontraba algo distraído haciendo que diera una pequeña sonrisa la ángel, a lo que el saiyayin de clase baja siento como si alguien lo observaba así que decido voltear dándose cuenta que la bella ángel lo veía sin quitar sus ojos de encima del saiyayin, a lo que este procedió a hacer lo mismo sus miradas en ese momento se conectaron de una manera una antes vista para ni uno de los dos, con sus miradas parecían decirse todo, en ese momento uno sentía el calor uno del otro a lo que fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por el Gran Sacerdote.

-Kaio-Shin, Dioses de la Destrucción de todos los universos como han escuchado los Reyes del Todo desean celebrar...un torneo de artes de artes marciales llamado Torneo del Poder.

Sin embargo antes, Zeno-Sama del futuro...no sabe que es un torneo de artes marciales, así que vamos a celebrar una peleas de exhibición aquí, reciban los reyes del todo.

A lo que tanto Hakaishin, Kaio-Shin y Ángeles dieron una reverencia hacia los Reyes del Todo, a lo que Goku al ver a sus amigos iba a saludarlos como el suele saludar con su feliz actitud.

Pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en la bella Ángel haciendo olvidar saludar a los Reyes del Todo, a lo que los Reyes del Todo dieron una feliz sonrisa al ver que por fin iban a ver los combates que tanto ansiaban, a que los pequeño infantes al ver a su único y mejor amigo lo saludaban desde sus tronos quien eran acompañados por sus guardaespaldas.

-Hey...Goku gritaron los pequeño infantes saludando con su mano al aire al Saiyayin sacándole de su pensamientos haciendo que este los salude.

-Hola Zen-Chans - dijo el Saiyayin con una feliz sonrisa haciendo que todos los dioses se sorprendan de como les habló a las más grandes deidades de los dioses.

-L-Les dijo Z-Zen-Chan - dijo Champa desde su lugar atónito de lo que escuchaba, - Padre - dijo Gohan sorprendido de como su padre no le importaban el rango que tuvieran el a todos les hablaba por igual.

-Los del universo 7 no tienen modales decían unos dioses enojados de como les hablaba a los Reyes del Todo, - Espero que no seamos eliminados por su culpa decían otros dioses molestos con el Saiyayin de su manera despreocupada.

-¡Guarda silencio! Le dijo Bills a Goku dándole un golpe a su cabeza haciendo que este se sobe del dolor causado por su Hakaishin.

Marcarita al escuchar lo que dijo el Peli Azabache quedo sorprendida de la manera despreocupante del saiyayin hacia el rey del todo, no sabia que si era un tonto ó si era un valiente al tener el valor de dirigirse así hacia la máxima autoridad de los dioses.

-Guarden silencio...Quisiera decirles que Goku-San tiene el privilegio de decirles Así ya que el es el mejor amigo de los Reyes del Todo - les dijo Daishinkan a los presentes dejándolos en asombro total al saber que el mortal del universo 7, es amigo de los Reyes del Todo.

Marcarita al escuchar eso quedo realmente sorprendida y haciendo que le llame más la atención el Saiyayin criado en la tierra.

-¡¿Es Su Amigo?! - Dijeron todo a coro para dirigir la mirada hacia el Saiyayin que ahora se encontraba muy confundido al ver que todos lo veían.

-¡EH!...Acaso dije algo malo¡ - dijo el saiyayin de clase baja rascándose la cabeza de la confusión.

-Eres un idiota - Exclamo Vegeta hacia su Amigo / Rival.

-Bueno basta de sorpresas es hora de comenzar con el primer combate de este torneo - dijo Daishinkan a los dioses.

-Que pasen los primeros combatientes al ring - dijo Daishinkan a los peleadores que iba a combatir primero.

Los combates dieron inicio en donde Vegeta se enfrento a Basil, en donde el príncipe saiyayin salió victorioso, el segundo dio inicio en donde Gohan se enfrento contra Lavander en donde el combate al principio parecía tenerlo dominado lavander pero como trascurría el combate parecía que Gohan lograba tener el control del combate pero todo termino en un empate, el último combate dio inicio en el cuál Goku se enfrento con Bérgamo en el cual el combate parecía estar parejo, ya que Goku solo estaba probando la fuerza de su oponente, en lo que Bérgamo por unos breves momentos detiene el combate con el saiyayin para hacerlo quedar como un villano haciendo que todos los dioses lo vean como tal sorprendiendo al Saiyayin ya que era la primera vez que alguien lo catalogaba así, pero Marcarita pudo notar que no era así es como si ella pidiera ver la verdad a través de sus ojos del saiyayin, después de un largo discurso de peleador del universo 9 hacia los dioses reiniciaron su combate en el cual se podía ver la igualdad pero Goku decidió ya no jugar más con el así aumentando su poder pero al notar que no era lo suficiente mente fuerte decidió ponerse serio convirtiéndose en Super Saiyayin fase dos, así derrotando a Bérgamo y dándole la victoria al universo 7.

-Suficiente, la Victoria es para el universo 7 - dijo el Gran Sacerdote dándole la victoria al universo de Goku.

El encapuchado que acompañaba a los dioses del universo 11 al ver el nivel del saiyayin decidió desafiarlo dando un gran salto hacia la plataforma donde se encontraba Goku.

-Perdón - Exclamo el encapuchado sorprendiendo a los dioses de su universo dirigiéndose hacia el Saiyayin.

-¡Son Goku! - Dijo el sujeto hacia el saiyayin.

Goku al verlo dio una sonrisa ya que sabia lo que quería aquel sujeto.

-¿Oh? Dijeron los dos Zenos-Samas sorprendidos de ver al nuevo desafiante.

Daishinkan y sus guardaespaldas al verlo decidieron proteger al rey del todo, mientras el gran sacerdote preguntaba de quien se trataba.

-¿Quien eres? Pregunto el gran sacerdote al recién ingresado a la plataforma.

-Se que esto es irrespetuoso, por favor perdoneme - dijo el encapuchado mientras se descubría su rostro.

-Son Goku quiero hablar contigo - exclamó el encapuchado quitándose su capucha que llevaba puesta.

-¡No puedo ver! ¡Quiero ver! - decían los pequeño dioses haciendo que los dejaran ver ya que sus guardaespaldas cubrían toda la vista no dejándolos ver a los Reyes del Todo.

A lo que estos al recibir la orden de sus superiores decidieron dejarlos ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¡Soy...líder de las tropas del orgullo y del hermoso universo 11! - Exclamo el encapuchado mientras se quitaba su capucha que llevaba puesta.

-¡Toppo el Guerrero de la libertada!, Son Goku ¡Pelea Conmigo! Le dijo el líder de las tropas del orgullo al saiyayin.

-¡Por supuesto! No estaba satisfecho con el último combate dijo el saiyayin con una mirada retadora.

-El único deseo en mi corazón es...¡Matar! ¡al mal! ¡Imediatamente! - dijo Toppo al saiyayin haciendo unas poses algo extrañas para el. Saiyayin.

-¡Así que soy el malvado! ¿Interesante? - Exclamo el saiyayin dándole una sonrisa.

Marcarita al observar lo que su alumno por alguna razón se sintió molesta con el, pero pudo apreciar que el saiyayin se encontraba contento por la pelea que estaba a punto de empezar, ya al observar esto noto que era muy diferente a los demás y dio le dio una sonrisa al saiyayin que se encontraba viendo a su oponente.

-Queremos ver la pelea - dijeron los dos infantes a coro al gran sacerdote.

-Como usted diga mi señor - dijo Daishinkan acercándose a los combatientes.

-Zeno-Sama les ha permitido permitido tener su encuentro - les dijo Daishinkan a los combatientes.

-Antes de que combatan vamos a imponer algunas restricciones, para que su majestad pueda observar fácilmente, no se puede usar armas, ni tampoco se puede asesinar, la primera persona que caiga fuera pierde el combate.

-Por favor den lo mejor de si - dijo Daishinkan alejándose de los peleadores para dejarlos pelear.

-Muy bien entonces que comience el combate - Dijo el gran sacerdote dando la señal para empezar el combate.

-Al fin - exclamo Goku convirtiéndose en el Súper saiyan fase 1.

-Te demostrare el poder del universo 11, Jamas te perdonaré por haber puesto en peligro nuestro universo - dijo Toppo yendo a atacar al saiyayin, mientras un aura de color rojo cubría su cuerpo.

-Kakarotto demuestra el verdadero poder un Saiyayin - le dijo Vegeta a Goku desde su lugar.

Así empiezan a darse golpes por toda la arena de combate haciendo retumbar el lugar con cada golpe que estos daban pero se podía ver una clara ventaja en toppo.

-Otra vez ese cambio en Goku - dijo el Zeno-Sama del futuro, - ¡El seguirá trasformándose! - esta vez dijo el Zeno-Sama del presente.

-¿Lo hará? ¿Cuantas trasformaciones más tiene? - Pregunto su contra parte del futuro, - Bueno dijo Zeno-Sama del presente empezando a recordar cuántas tenía.

-Daishinkan a ver decidió preguntar a Whis sobre esto, ¡Whis!, - Mi señor - respondió el Ángel a su padre.

-Cuantas trasformaciones puede realizar Goku - le pregunto Daishinkan a su hijo.

-Vemos puede transformarse en Súper saiyayin 1,2,3...Sumando el Dios y el Azúl, diría que tiene cinco trasformaciones en total hasta ahora - respondió Whis a su padre.

Lo infantes al escuchar eso se sorprendieron pero más fue Marcarita al escuchar que tiene una trasformación llamada Súper Saiyayin Dios, la bella Ángel no podía dejar ver con intriga al Saiyayin criado en la tierra.

-¿Que? ¿Hay cinco? ¿Queremos verlas todas - dijeron ambos Zenos-Samas a coro.

-Como usted desee - dijo whis para decirle a Goku.

-¡Goku!, el rey del todo esta esperando a ver todas tus trasformaciones ¿Podías ser tan amable de mostrar todas tus trasformaciones en presencia de su majestad? - le preguntó el Ángel al Saiyayin.

-¿EH?, No hay problema... respondió sin problema alguno.

Así Goku convirtiéndose en el Súper Saiyan fase dos, - Conque estabas ocultando todo tu poder, eso no te lo perdonare - dijo Toppo yendo a atacar al Saiyayin.

A lo que toppo aparece por detrás del Saiyayin para apretarlo fuerte con el objetivo de romperle los huesos, - Ese es el agarre más fuerte de toppo, no lo soltara hasta romperle los huesos - Dijo Vermouth con una sonrisa ya que pensaba que su guerrero tenia la victoria segura.

-Los villanos deben sufrir vuelve a las tinieblas dijo Toppo apretándolo con más fuerza al saiyayin.

Marcarita al observar como el saiyayin aparentemente gritaba de dolor no lo podía creer, pero ella sabia que tenia más trasformaciones y una de ellas tenia el poder de los dioses.

-¡Kakarotto deja de jugar a que horas vas a pelear en cerio - le reclamaba vegeta a Goku al ver que lo estaban apretando.

Al lo que Goku se podía notar que volvía al súper Saiyayin fase uno, para después ser rodeado por rayos eléctricos por todo su cuerpo para después dar un grito haciendo iluminar el lugar por unos breves momentos, al disiparse la luz se podía notar a Goku con su cabello que le llegaba hasta su cintura y era rodeado por rayos eléctricos por todo su cuerpo, los presentes al observar la aparecía de Goku se sorprendieron al ver el cambio que surgió en el.

Marcarita al observar al Saiyayin quedo cultivada de su mirada que mostraba miedo en ella, ya que a ella eso le gustaba de una persona.

-¡Viva! ¡la mirada de Goku si da miedo ahora! Dijo el Zeno-Sama del presente levantado sus manos con señal de que se estaba divirtiendo.

-Esto es divertido - dijo el otro Zeno-Sama con una sonrisa.

-Así que aun tenías fuerzas - dijo Toppo esperando a que el Saiyayin atacará.

-Este es el Súper Saiyayin Fase Tres - dijo Goku con una sonrisa yendo a atacar a Toppo, Con un gran puñetazo hacia su cara que pudo esquivarlo sin dificultad, para después dar una media vuelta para darle una patada hacia su abdomen que detenerlo con su mano, para que después Goku diera un giro hacia atrás.

Goku intentaba darle algún golpe al líder de las tropas de orgullo que el los esquivaba sin dificultad, - Esto es todo lo que tiene que ofrecer el universo 7, es hora de acabar con esto - Sentencio toppo dándole un golpe directo a su rostro que lo mando casi al borde de la plataforma.

-¡¡Oye, eso dolió!!, así que eres grande y rápido ¿EH? - Dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-¡No necesitó los a lagos del mal! - dijo Toppo para luego aparecer por detrás del Saiyayin, para darle una gran parada por la espalda mandándolo lejos.

-Maldición...Creo que no hay otra alternativa...ire al siguiente nivel entonces - Dijo el Saiyayin para estar a una distancia para empezar a expulsar su Ki.

-Apartir de ahora, estaré en un nivel completamente Diferente ¿Espero que no te arrepientas? - le dijo Goku cruzando sus brazos en forma de Equis, para ser envolvido por un aura de color roja, haciendo aparecer un gran destello del mismo color en toda la plataforma.

Al desaparecer el destello se podía notar a Goku un poco más joven, con el cabello Carmesí al igual que su aura, los presentes al sentir ese poder quedaron realmente sorprendidos del Ki' que desprendía Goku.

-Este...poder... - Dijo Geen sorprendido del Saiyayin, ¡Es como si fuera un Dios...! - Termino de concluir Jerez también sorprendida del Saiyayin.

-Así que esta es su trasformación el súper Saiyayin Dios, que interesante se decía Marcarita aumentando su interés en el Saiyayin.

-Este mi cuarta trasformación, el súper Saiyayin Dios - Dijo Goku con una sonrisa haciendo su típica pose de combate.

-Finalmente desplegaste el aura de un dios, entonces te responderé de la misma manera - Exclamo Toppo expulsando su Ki' divino.

Sin perder el tiempo Toppo le lanzó una esfera de energía a Goku, quien este tuvo que volar para esquivarla pero al notar que la esfera lo seguía, no pudo escapar haciendo explosión, pero antes de que la esfera de energía hiciera contacto con su cuerpo este se teletrasporto por detrás de Toppo, mientras tanto en el aire se podía notar el humo a causa del choque de la energía y el cuerpo de Goku aparentemente, pero lo que no se espero Toppo fue recibido por una patada en su espalda mandándolo a volar lejos.

Toppo al no ver el momento en el que llegó tan rápido atrás de el se sorprendió y fue directo a atacar al Saiyayin, quien ahora sus golpes era igualados tanto el velocidad como en fuerza.

-Este combate ya esta al nivel de los dioses - dijo Iwen sorprendido de ver tal combate, los Zenos-Samas al ver el combate estaban mas que emocionados.

-Ahora que esta en su estado dios, el combate realmente se a emparejado - decía Bills viendo el combate entre los guerreros.

Vegeta al ya no soportar de que Kakarotto solo estaba probando a su rival decidió decirle que terminara con esto, - ¡¡Kakarotto!! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Transformante en súper saiyayin azul y acaba con el! - le dijo vegeta a Goku.

-haslo Goku termina con esto - Esta vez le dijo Bills a Goku, - ¿EH? De acuerdo señor Bills - respondió Goku a su Hakaishin.

-Fue genial pelear contigo Toppo, espero pelear contigo con todo nuestro poder en el torneo de verdad - le dijo Goku deteniendo su puño con una sola mano para expulsar más Ki' para pasar al Súper Saiyayin Blue.

-¡¡Toma esto!! - Dijo Goku mientras su mano era envolvida por un aura de color morado, - Toppo al ya saber lo que iba a ser lo iba a atacar con todo, ya que tenia su defensa descubierta peto a escaso centímetros de que lo atacara el Saiyayin desapareció de su vista de Toppo para aparecer detrás de el enviándolo hacia a fuera de la plataforma con la energía del Hakai que logró juntar en su mano.

Los dioses al notar lo que Goku hizo quedaron realmente sorprendidos ya que uso la energía que solo los dioses pueden usar y el uso en un golpe para sacar de la plataforma a Toppo.

-N-No puede ser, ese idiota cuando aprendió esa técnica se supone que no es fácil de conseguirla - Exclamo Bills sorprendido al notar el progreso que su guerrero llevaba.

-Oye Whis cuando fue que le enseñaste esa técnica - le reclamaba su Hakainshin a su ángel.

-Nunca Señor Bills probablemente la aprendió cuando usted la ejecutó en aquel planeta lo recuerda - le respondió Whis recordando cuando desapareció a Zamas de la existencia.

-¡Maldicion no le pudo ganar - dijo Vermoud desde su lugar con Marcarita a su lado, quien no podía de dejar de ver a Goku, ella después de ver los combates de Goku sabia que había algo que lo atraía hacia a el.

- _Es muy poderoso, además no creo que sea el villano que todos dicen lo puedo ver en sus ojos, además de que es lindo...No puedo creer es la primera vez que pienso así de un mortal ¿Me estará gustando?_ \- Se decía Marcarita en su mente haciendo que se le dibuje una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Me gustaría estar con el! Fue lo último que dijo antes de ser cada de sus pensamiento por su padre.

-Ya que el torneo del poder se celebrara y hay demasiados universos, Zeno-Sama pretender eliminar los universos que pierdan en el torneo - dijo el gran sacerdote sorprendiendo a los dioses, aunque los universos 1,12,5,8 no están obligados a participar.

-¿Eliminarlos? - dijeron todos los dioses a coro sorprendidos de lo que acaban de escuchar.

-¿Qué? - Dijo Marcarita quién no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Solo un universo sera el ganador los demás serán eliminados para siempre - dijo el Hakaishin.

-Bueno eso es todo por el momento pueden retirarse - dijo Daishinkan a los dioses quienes estos empiezan a, retirarse a excepción del universo 11 y 7.

-¿Que te sucede Marcarita? Vamos ya - pregunto Vermoud.

-Espero un momento Vermoud-Sama, quiero hablar un poco con Son Goku - dijo Marcarita sorprendiendo a su Hakaishin y su alumno.

-¿EH? Esta segura el es enemigo número 1 del universo 11 - dijo Toppo a su maestra.

-Que te sucede nos ves que por la culpa de ese mortal nuestro universo corre peligro - le dijo Vermoud a su Ángel tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Se equivoca el no es una persona mala, lo puede ver y se lo mostrare - dijo Marcarita yendo al lugar donde se encontraba el saiyayin.

-Disculpe Son Goku - le dijo Marcarita a Goku sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y siendo seguida por la mirada de los demás.

-¿EH? Qué pasa - dijo el saiyayin dando media vuelta para sorprenderse de ver quien estaba enfrente de el.

-Quisiera hablar con usted, Me llamó Marcarita y soy el Ángel del universo 11 - dijo la bella Ángel.

-Es un gusto en conocerte Marcarita-San, bueno mi nombre ya lo sabes - respondió el saiyayin con una pequeña risa haciendo que Marcarita le responda de la misma manera, pero si gustas puedes decirme Goku, dijo el saiyayin con su típica sonrisa haciendo aparecer un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Marcarita.

-Sabes me gustaron muchos tus combates, y la verdad eres alguien interesante, quisiera conocerte un poco más - dijo Marcarita.

-Muchísimas gracias Marcarita-San, pero aquí todos piensan que soy el villano la verdad no tenia idea que esto fuera a pesar - dijo Goku cabizbajo.

-Yo no pienso eso de ti Goku, yo veo que tu eres su salvador si no fuera por ti los universos hubiera sido eliminados - le respondió Marcarita al saiyayin quien este le dio una sonrisa.

-Vamos Marcarita - gritaba su Hakaishin, - Kakarotto que haces vamos ya - decía el príncipe saiyayin.

-Creo que esta platica la dejaremos para otro día - le dijo Marcarita al saiyayin, - espero volver a verte - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Fue un gusto hablar contigo Marcarita-San - le dijo este a la bella Ángel.

-Nos veremos más pronto de lo Crees - le dijo Marcarita al saiyayin antes de irse se arco al saiyayin dándole un beso en su mejilla dejándolo un poco confundido por la acción de esta, los presentes por otro lado se encontraban boquiabiertos al ver lo que pasó, y molestando un poco al gran sacerdote.

Goku empezaba a sentir una calidez que recorría todo su cuerpo haciendo aparecer un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas de este.

Antes de ir cruzaron miradas por última vez antes de irse cada uno a su grupo.

-Adios Goku...Mi Saiyayin - dijo Marcarita en sus pensamientos mientras se sonrojaba.

-No se porque hiciste eso pero no importa vamos ya - dijo su Hakaishin a su Ángel, quien no hizo caso a las palabras de su dios para que segundos después desaparecer del lugar ambos grupos perdiéndose en las estrellas.

 **Planeta Tierra Universo 7**

 ** _2 Días Después..._**

Goku se encontraba volando directo a su casa después de reunir a los 10 guerreros, y pensando sobre el torneo del poder y lo fuerte que pueden llegar a ser los contendientes, solo pensarlo le causaba emoción.

-Espero que Milk no este enojada conmigo no he vuelto a casa en días - decía el saiyayin recordando el temperamento de su esposa.

En eso recordó los enfrentamientos de torneo de exhibición y pensamiento paso por su mente, - Espero volver a verte Marcarita-San - dijo Goku incrementando la velocidad del vuelo.

 **Planeta Del Dios De La Destrucción Vermoud.**

En el planeta de dios destructor Vermoud se encontraba el Ángel Marcarita junto con su dios.

-Señor está bien que descanse en estos momentos - pregunto Marcarita.

-No te preocupes con Jiren de nuestro lado tenemos la victoria segura nadie podrá con su poder - dijo el Hakaishin orgulloso de su mejor Guerrero.

-Bueno Señor ¿Que pretende hacer en estos momentos? - le preguntó Marcarita.

-Ahora que lo Preguntas, dormire por unos días ¿El torneo del poder es en 114 días? ¿Verdad? - pregunto el Hakaisshin a su ángel.

-Asi es Vermoud-Sama - le respondió el Ángel.

-Por cierto Marcarita no quiero que nade me interrumpa, quiero que le digas a Toppo que en estos días no estaré para nadie - le digo su Hakaishin.

-Así sera mi señor - dijo Marcarita para luego salir de Palacio de su dios destructor.

Así Marcarita se comunico en su aprendiz Toppo comunicándome lo que le dijo su dios destructor.

Marcarita al comunicarse con su alumno, recordó la batalla que tuvo con el saiyayin y por medio de su báculo empezó a ver las batallas del saiyayin que tuvo con Bérgamo y Toppo.

Por pura curiosidad vio a través de su báculo diviso que de encontraba haciendo, y pudo notar que se encontraba comiendo como si no hubiera mañana, lo que causó un poco de risa, pudo observar que una mujer le estaba reclamando al saiyayin, pudo notar que no le importaba a este quien seguía comiendo, así que lo empezó a perseguir por toda su casa.

-Fuerte e inmaduro como un niño...Son Goku - pensaba Marcarita con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No me importa si piensan que es un villano, y no lo creo...y se voy a demostrar.

 **Planeta Tierra**

-No Milk, no fue mi culpa lo siento - Dijo Goku hullendo de su esposa.

-Ya me canse Goku, de que te salgas sin permiso todo el día, te sales durante días y no trabajas - dijo Milk.

-Lo siento si lo supieras por lo que estamos a punto de pasar - dijo Goku saliendo de su casa con tal de escapar de ella.

-Entonces arregla tus problemas con los demás - Dijo esta cerrándole la puerta a su esposo.

-No Milk no me hagas esto, ya no lo haré - Dijo Goku tocando la puerta.

-No me importa si no tienes tiempo para nosotros arregla tus problemas - Dijo esta apagando la luz dejando a fuera al saiyayin.

-Ábreme Milk ya no haré - dijo Goku tocando pero al ver que no le abriría decidió partir vuelo para otro lugar, claro que podía derribarla de un golpe pero no es lo que le enseño su abuelo Son Gohan.

-Rayos ahora si que metí la pata - dijo Goku.

-¿ahora donde puedo ir? - se preguntaba este, - Ya se, aunque hace tiempo que voy allá espero que todo salga bien - dijo el saiyayin partiendo vuelo.

Goku al llegar a la casa de su abuelo Son Gohan aterrizó enfrente de su antigua casa, - Valla hace tiempo que no vengo hasta acá - dijo el saiyayin recordando todos los momentos que paso con su abuelo.

-Rayos, olvidada lo hermoso que se ve este lugar - dijo Goku viendo hacia el oscuro cielo que se podían ver las constelaciones y las estrellas brillaban de una manera única, como si de una noche especial se tratara.

El saiyayin quedo cautivado por el cielo que se veía hermoso, tanto las estrellas como las constelaciones y la luna llena que hacia juego con las estrellas, que brillaban sublime era la mejor palabra para describir esa noche.

El saiyayin se recostó en pasto mirando el cielo, en lo que de repente siente una presencia acercándose hacia el.

 ** _Mientras Tanto En La Corporación Capsula..._**

Se encontraba Vegeta junto su esposa y su recién hija se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente, cuando de repente Vegeta se despertó al sentir un Ki' un poco desconocido para el príncipe saiyayin.

-De quien sera esta presencia - se decía Vegeta—. Kakarotto

 ** _De Regreso Con Gokú._**

—Esto es, hermoso, como me gustaría que Milk viera esto —dijo, mientras observaba el astro rey.

pasaron los minutos, donde todo parecia ir tranquilo; una noche como cualquier otra. Cuando de pronto, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta la presencia de una persona bastante desconocida para él. Una destello de luz se acercaba a él a una gran velocidad, lo que parecia ser un cometa pasando por el cielo, paso a ser un aura divina que iluminó el oscuro bosque, cuando el aura blanca logró hacer contacto con el suelo, una fragil y dulce voz se escuchó atravez del aura.

-Hola, Son Gokú.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**


	2. Capítulo 02

**La Noche.**

-¡¿Marcarita?! -dijo el Peli Azabache sorprendido de verla en su planeta.

-Hola Goku, veo que estás sorprendido de verme -dijo la bella Ángel con una sonrisa.

-¡EH!, la verdad si -le dijo aún confundido de lo que pasaba.

-Recuerdas que te dije, que más pronto de lo que pensabas nos íbamos a ver -le recordó.

-¡AH!, es cierto...y dime ¿Que te trae al universo 7? - le preguntó el Saiyayin.

-Tu eres...la verdad eres alguien interesante quiero conocerte más a fondo - le dijo Marcarita al saiyayin que ahora se encontraba muy confundido.

-Gracias Marcarita-San, por cierto no deberías estar con tu dios de la destrucción -le preguntó Goku.

-Por eso no te preocupes, él ahora se encuentra durmiendo, no despertará en algunos días -le dijo Marcarita, que el Peli Azabache le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo -respondió el Peli Azabache.

-Y por cierto, Marcarita-San por cuanto tiempo estarás aquí -le pregunto con duda.

-Bueno tengo pensando estar unas semanas aquí, claro si tu me lo permites -respondió la bella Ángel.

Goku al escuchar eso se puso alegre, se le podía notar un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, -Claro por mi no hay problema -contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Marcarita al escuchar eso le respondió de la misma manera, a lo que por unos instantes volteo hacia sus alrededores para observar bien el lugar en donde se encontraba, y fijar su mirada hacia el bello cielo, en donde se podía observar las bellas estrellas.

-¡Qué hermoso lugar! -Disculpa Son Goku, este el lugar en donde habitas -le pregunto al saiyayin que su mirada también estaba fija hacia el cielo.

-¡EH! ...Bueno veras -dijo apenado por decirle la verdad. -Este el lugar en donde antes vivía, pero ahora me encuentro aquí porque tuve serios problemas con mi esposa, la verdad se enojo conmigo y me dejo afuera-le respondió con una que risa llevándose una mano hacia su nuca.

Marcarita al escuchar y analizar lo que le dijo el Peli Azabache, por la forma en como actuaba, que hizo que diera una pequeña sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta que el no guardaba rencor por lo que le hizo, se dio cuenta que el era diferente a todos a los que en toda su vida como Ángel a conocido, y haciendo que le llamara más la atención por conocer más a Goku.

-Pero como puede hacer tal cosa -le preguntó al saiyayin. -Bueno es que Milk es hací -le respondió el Peli Azabache sin basilar.

-Eso no te preocupa Son Goku -le volvió a preguntar, -¡EH! La verdad no, desde, que la conozco siempre me ha tratado así -le respondió Goku como si lo qué le pasará no fuera nada.

Marcarita al escuchar eso se sorprendió, en ese momento se dio cuenta que el es alguien inocente y muy amable que no se da cuenta lo que aveces sucede a su alrededor, que hiciera que sus mejillas le surgieran un pequeño rubor, al pensar que el era como el hombre ideal que suelen decir los mortales.

El saiyayin al ver el rostro de la Ángel se acercó a ella, sin ninguna mala intención, -¡Estás Bien! -pregunto inocentemente, sacando de su pensamiento a Marcarita.

-Si no tiene porque preocuparse -le respondió con un tono calmado, pero por dentro esta más que nerviosa.

-Esta bien -dijo Goku no muy convencido de su respuesta pero no quiso, entrar más en el tema.

-Disculpa, Son Goku puedo hacerle compañía -le pregunto Marcarita dejando sorprendido y Feliz al saiyayin de clase baja.

-¡Claro! Será todo un gusto, y si quieres, mañana te puedo enseñar la rica comida de este planeta -le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Será todo un placer conocer los platillos de este universo -le dijo Marcarita, acercándose al saiyayin para sentarse en el verde pastizal.

-No te parece hermoso -le dijo el Peli Azabache dirigiendo su mirada hacia brillante cielo.

-La verdad si, nunca pensé que en este planeta se pudieran ver las constelaciones -respondió la bella Ángel, dejando muy confundido al saiyayin.

-¡¿Constelaciones?! -pregunto el saiyayin al no saber nada del tema.

-No me digas que no sabes que son las "Constelaciones" -le pregunto Marcarita.

-jejeje, la verdad no -respondió el saiyayin un poco apenado, llevándose una mano a su nuca.

-Ya veo...si gustas te puedo explicar todo acerca de eso -le dijo la Ángel con una sonrisa.

-Claro porque no -respondio Goku con su sonrisa característica.

Después de una larga explicación sobre las constelaciones. El saiyayin se encontraba más confuso que asombrado.

-¡Woaw! -es todo lo que pudo formular de la confusión el saiyayin.

Marcarita al ver el comportamiento del saiyayin se dio cuenta, que no entendió muy bien el tema.

-No entendiste muy bien verdad -le pregunto al saiyayin que se encontraba algo confuso.

-Jejeje, la verdad no muy bien -respondió un poco apenado, Marcarita al ver su actitud no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Son Goku, me gustaría conocerte un poco más, porque no me platicas más de ti -le pregunto al saiyayin, quien este aceptó gustosamente.

-Claro no hay problema -respondió con su característica sonrisa. -Haber...Haber por donde empezar -se preguntaba llevándose una mano a su barbilla.

-Bueno...Todo comenzó cuando mi abuelo Son Gohan... -le empezaba a relatar toda sus aventuras que ha tenido con sus amigos, y todas las peleas que también tuvo, y en las cuales unas tuvo que sacrificar su vida, por el bien del planeta.

Después de varios largos minutos la Ángel se encontraba sorprendida de cómo un niño que fue rechazado por su raza, ha obtenido el poder de los dioses, casi estar al par con ellos.

-Bueno y eso todo sobre mi...ahora cuéntame sobre ti -le preguntó el saiyayin.

-La verdad la vida de un Ángel no es tan asombrosa como la que has tenido, pero si hay una que otra cosa divertida -respondió la bella Ángel con una sonrisa.

-Todo comenzó cuando recientemente los 18 universos fueron creados -le decía Marcarita contándole algunas anécdotas que ha vivido.

Después de unos minutos el saiyayin quedó realmente asombrado de lo que le decía Marcarita.

-¡Woaw! Nunca pensé que Zeno-Sama, jugará a las escondidas con todos los dioses de la destrucción -dijo Goku empezando a reír a carcajadas con tan solo imaginar que los mismos dioses juegan a las escondidas.

-Pero no todo terminó bien, veras el Señor Bills se le ocurrió dormirse por 50 años durante el juego, en esa ocasión Zeno-Ssma iba destruir todos los universos por la culpa de él, es por eso que la mayoría de los dioses tienen cuentas pendientes con el Señor Bils -respondió Marcarita con una pequeña risa al acordarse de esa ocasión.

-¡¿Que?! Eso es verdad, no puedo creerlo -dijo sorprendido con una pequeña risa.

-Ahora entiendo porque en ese momento cuando estaba peleando con Toppo, decían los dioses que el universo 7 siempre trae problemas -dijo el saiyayin de clase baja.

-Así es, pero no te preocupes por eso ya verás que ellos se darán cuenta que tu les diste otra oportunidad de vivir -animaban Marcarita al saiyayin que se encontraba cabizbajo.

-Grácias Marcarita-San...por alentarme -agradeció el Peli Azabache.

-No tienes porque agradecer, pero para serte sincero Son Goku...Toppo no peleo con todo su poder en ese momento, aún tiene más poder casi el mismo de un dios de la destrucción -le dijo la Ángel al saiyayin que se asombro por lo que escucho.

-¿Que? Eso es verdad -le preguntó a Marcarita, quien ahora el Peli Azabache se encontraba entusiasmado de la emoción por volver a enfrentarse a Toppo.

-Veo que te agradan los combates -le preguntó Marcarita.

-Jejeje, la verdad si es algo natural en mi raza -contestó el saiyayin de clase baja.

-Aunque debo decirte que Toppo, no es el más fuerte del universo 11 -le dijo Marcarita al saiyayin, quien este asombro totalmente.

¡¿Que?! -dijo el saiyayin sorprendido de lo que escucho.

-Bueno así es, exactamente no puedo decirte que tan poderoso lo único que se...el es más poderoso que Vermoud-Sama -le dijo Marcarita fijando su mirada en el saiyayin que se podía ver un brillo en sus ojos, como si de un niño se tratara.

-¡Es verdad eso! Eso sería fantástico -dijo el Peli Azabache con motivación.

Las Ángel al ver esto puso una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que se había ocurrido una idea para acercarse más a Goku.

-Bueno pero no estoy segura si con el poder que tienes podrás ganarle -dijo Marcarita viendo de reojo al saiyayin.

-¿Qué? Pero puedo usar el Kaio Ken -le contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Kaio Ken? Esa es otra técnica que aún reservaste para el torneo -le pregunto con duda.

-Así es, esa es una técnica que Kaio-Sama me enseñó hace mucho tiempo...es una técnica en la cual te puede otorgar más poder, pero a cambio de eso desgasta tu cuerpo -le contestó dejando interesada a Marcarita por ver dicha técnica.

-Oh, ya veo...algún dia me gustaría que me mostraras esa técnica -le dijo Marcarita.

-Claro no hay problema -respondió el saiyayin con alegría.

-Son Goku...te propongo algo te gustaría que ayudará con tu entrenamiento para que mejores tus técnicas mejor, porque debo decirte que Wiss, no te ha enseñado casi nada, solo te ha enseñado lo básico -le dijo Marcarita con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Que?! Eso es verdad, no puedo creerlo -respondió el saiyayin sorprendido.

-Entonces qué dices -le volvió a preguntar Marcarita clavando su mirada en el saiyayin.

-¡Lo dices enserio! -le respondió el saiyayin de clase baja con su característica sonrisa, quien inconscientemente se acercó a Marcarita para posicionarse encima de ella, que mostraba una pose un poco comprometedora.

Los dos clavaron su mirada uno en el otro sin dejar de verse, no necesitaban decir ni una palabra para describir ese momento en el que encontraban. Los dos al salir del trance en el que se encontraban sus mejillas de ambos estaban más que rojas.

Marcarita al ver la mirada del saiyayin en ese momento sintió que por primera vez se encontraba en su mirada del saiyayin, en eso momento un sentimiento extraño empezaba a florecer dentro de ella.

Por parte del saiyayin no pudo evitar darle una pequeña sonrisa calurosa, quien la Ángel al ver la sonrisa del saiyayin se puso más que roja, quien está tratando de desviar su mirada hacia otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo, pero al momento de bajar poco a poco su mirada pudo notar que sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas como si ni una quisiera romper el lazo que había entre ellas.

A quien el saiyayin por inercia se separó de ella, quedando muy nerviosos y sonrojados por lo ocurridos.

-¡EH! Yo...Bu, Bueno...L, Lo Si, Siento -Balbuceaba el saiyayin nervioso aún sonrojado. El saiyayin por unos breves momentos se preguntaba el porqué se comportaba así ya era la primera vez de su comportamiento.

-No Tienes...de qué Preocuparte -dijo Marcarita nerviosa con sus mejillas calientes, sin dejar de pensar que tenía encima al saiyayin. Los dos no dejaban de pensar en lo ocurrido que se encontraba un poco sonrojados.

-Pero qué me pasa porque estoy actuado así será que... -se preguntaba Marcarita dentro de sus pensamientos llevando una mano hacia su pecho, pero al pensar en lo último que iba a decir se negaba rotundamente.

-Pero qué es esto que siento es la primera vez que siento algo así, es muy cálido esto se siente bien -se preguntaba el saiyayin dudosos al sentir ese sentimiento por primera vez.

Después de unos minutos ya recuperados después de lo acontecido. Se encontraban los dos sentados mirando el cielo azul que reflejaba las estrellas incandescente y el brillo de la luna que les hacía compañía en aquella noche.

-No te parece esto fantástico -le pregunto el Peli Azabache quien veía el hermoso cielo.

-Nunca pensé que este planeta fuera tan hermoso -le respondió Marcarita con una sonrisa.

-Qué te parece si en estos días que estés aquí en la tierra, te puedo mostrar todos, los lugares hermosos que hay -le sugirió Goku clavando su mirada hacia la bella Ángel.

-Será un placer que me muestres lo que puede ofrecer este universo -contestó Marcarita clavando su mirada en saiyayin. Después de varias horas de plática el saiyayin quedó profundamente dormido recostando su cabeza en el hombre de Marcarita, quien está al verlo le dio una sonrisa para luego reír un poco.

Así decidiendo llevarlo con ayuda de su báculo hasta su pequeña casa. Quien esta lo esperaba pacientemente el despertar de este.

-Te esperare Son Gokú, mi saiyajín -se dijo así misma viendo el hermoso cielo del planeta.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**


	3. Capítulo 03

**Un Nuevo Entrenamiento.**

La mañana había llegado con ella trayendo los primeros cantos de los pájaros, los primeros rayos del sol que entraban por la pequeña ventana de lq cabaña en donde se encontraba nuestro saiyayin favorito, que aún permanecía dormido.

Dentro de la pequeña cabaña se escucharon unos grandes bostezos que pertenecían al saiyayin criado en la tierra, que poco a poco empezaba a abrir sus ojos.

-Buenos Días —saludo el hombre entre bostezos—. ¡EH! Cómo llegué hasta aquí -se preguntaba el Saiyayin con duda, para empezar a recordar todo lo que sucedió anoche, y soltar una pequeña risa.

-Será mejor ir a ver si aún Marcarita-San, se encuentra porque ayer me dijo que me entrenaría -dijo el saiyayin para sí mismo con determinación.

Así decidiendo ponerse de pie y dirigiéndose hacia a fuera, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la pequeña cabaña, que le trajeron miles de recuerdos con su abuelo Son-Gohan, quien este soltó un leve suspiro, para que segundos después girará la perilla de la puerta.

Al salir el saiyayin pudo notar la ausencia de la ángel, todo se encontraba en una calma total, esto lo decepcionó de cierta manera.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, quien el saiyayin no perdió tiempo y volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

-Buenos Dias, señor Gokú —lo saludo la bella Ángel con una sonrisa, quien esto alegró al saiyayin.

-¡AH! Buenos Días, Marcarita-San -respondió con una feliz sonrisa.

-Espero que hayas dormido muy bién -le preguto Marcarita.

-Si claro gracias por preguntar, pense que habias regresado a tu universo -le dijo el saiyayin.

Esto sorprendió a la Ángel quien no tardó en responderle. -Claro que no Goku-San, ayer te hice la promesa de que te iba a entrenar, y es lo que voy a hacer claro ¿Si estás de acuerdo? -le pregunto la bella Ángel.

-¡Claro que si! Es lo que más ansío en estos momentos -exclamó el saiyayin con una sonrisa, que se podía notar la felicidad en su rostro.

Esto hizo que la Ángel soltara una pequeña risa, por la actitud del saiyayin criado en la tierra. En ese momento se escuchó un gran sonido como si de un animal se tratará.

Esto sorprendió a Marcarita, ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba el sonido que hacía el estómago del saiyayin.

-Vaya, no pensé que tuvieras tanta hambre Goku-San -preguntó la Ángel.

El saiyayin al escuchar eso, se apenó un poco por lo sucedido, llevándose una mano hacia su estómago.

-Jejeje...Bueno veras, el metabolismo de nosotros los saiyayin es muy diferente a la de otras razas, nosotros nos alimentamos más de cinco veces al día esto lo hacemos con la intención de no perder energías durante un combate -le dijo el saiyayin, dejando sorprendida a la Ángel por lo dicho del saiyayin.

-Oh, Ya veo -exclamó la Ángel sin quitarle los ojos de encima al saiyayin.

-Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo ¡Que dices! -le preguntó el saiyayin.

-Claro, estoy ansiosa por conocer los platillos que puede ofrecer este universo -respondió Marcarita con una sonrisa.

En ese momento el saiyayin recordó que tenía algo de dinero, que obtuvo cuando Milk lo puso a trabajar, A lo que el saiyayin soltó un leve suspiro.

-Espero que Milk no se enoje conmigo después de esto -se decía el saiyayin un poco preocupado.

-Ocurre algo Goku-San -preguntó Marcarita al notar el rostro de preocupación del saiyayin.

-No, no es nada, que te parece si vamos a un lugar en donde puedas probar unos deliciosos platillos -le preguntó el saiyayin criado en la tierra.

-Suena bien, pero antes necesito decirte una cosa -respondió Marcarita.

-Qué ocurre, Marcarita-San -pregunto Goku con duda.

-Lo que pasa es, que no quiero que nadie se de cuenta de que estoy en este universo -le respondió Marcarita, que dejó realmente sorprendido al saiyayin.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y porque? -preguntó el saiyayin de clase baja.

-Lo que pasa es, que está prohibido que un Ángel ande sólo en otros universos sin la compañía de su dios destructor -respondió la bella Ángel, que dejó aún más sorprendido al saiyayin.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó el saiyayin, que no podía creer lo que la Ángel le dijo.

-Solo quiero pedirte que mantengas en secreto todo esto -le pidió amablemente la Ángel.

-Ya veo, no te preocupes esto quedara entre tu y yo -le dijo el saiyayin con una cálida sonrisa ala Ángel se puso contenta por lo dicho por el saiyayin.

-Gracias Goku-San, Espero que esto no te moleste -le pregunto la ángel.

-Claro que no, para serte sincero me gusta ayudarte, aunque sea poco quiero que tu visita a la tierra sea inolvidable -respondió el saiyayin con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

La Ángel al escuchar por lo dicho del saiyayin se quedó sin palabras, ella sentía que su corazón estuviera a punto de salirse de su pecho, a lo que llevó una mano hacia su pecho que fue percatado por el saiyayin.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó el saiyayin, mientras se acercaba a la Ángel invadiendo su espacio personal, que la dejó nerviosa y con las mejillas rojas.

-¡EH!, No es nada -apenas pudo pronunciar la bella Ángel que aún se encontraba nerviosa.

Por otra parte el saiyayin al darse cuenta que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la bella Ángel, no pudo evitar sentirse del mismo modo. Qué ni uno dejaba de ver al otro, sus ojos de los dos se clavaron en la mirada del otro.

En esos momentos los dos sentían una conexión nunca antes vista para los dos, en ese momento no necesitaba las palabras para decirse todo lo que sentían en ese momento, como si tan solo con sus miradas pudieran decirse todo.

-¡EH!, creo que es mejor irnos ¿no crees? -dijo Marcarita rompiendo el momento, ya que si no lo hacia no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo esto.

-Si es cierto, hay que irnos -respondió el saiyayin, con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Así partiendo los dos yendo directo hacia la capital del Este, estos al llegar a la capital descendieron al suelo donde no fueron percatados por nadie.

-Que bella ciudad -dijo Marcarita, quien veía todos sus alrededores.

-Verdad que sí -respondió el saiyayin criado en la tierra.

En eso entran a un pequeño restaurante, ya que el presupuesto del saiyayin era muy bajo.

El saiyayin sabía que en esta ocasión debería limitarse, ya que si quería que la Ángel pasará un buen momento como se lo prometió.

-Les puedo ofrecer una mesa -les pregunto una mecerá.

-Sí claro -contestó el Peli Azabache.

-Si son tan amables, pueden seguirme -les dijo la mesera, después de llegar a su mesa el saiyayin no perdió tiempo y pidió un gran banquete, por otra parte la Ángel pidió en pequeñas cantidades.

-En minutos les traerán su comida -dijo la mesera, para después retirarse.

-Oye porque no pediste mas, porque sabes Wiss come como un glotón -le preguntó el saiyayin, con una sonrisa divertida.

La ángel al escuchar eso, soltó una pequeña risa. -Bueno veras yo no como tanto, como Wiss -le respondió Marcarita, que dejó algo sorprendido al saiyayin.

-Vaya...eso es sorprendente, entonces si quiero que me entrenes, también necesitó darte comida -le preguntó el saiyayin, dejando sorprendida a la Ángel.

-No, No como crees no necesitas darme nada de eso, solo con conocerte un poco más Goku-San -le dijo la Ángel, que el saiyayin le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Marcarita-San, yo también deseo lo mismo, y lo que más deseo es, ese entrenamiento que me prometiste -le dijo el Peli Azabache con una gran sonrisa.

-Tómalo con calma Goku-San - le respondió la Ángel con una sonrisa divertida.

En ese momento llegar varios meseros con varios platillos, hacia la mesa del saiyayin.

Las ángel por unos breves momentos dejo de comer, al ver como el saiyayin comia como un loco, aunque ya lo habia visto comer en otra ocasión, aún asi lo veía divertido a lo que solto una pequeña risa.

Marcarita al provar el primer bocado, quedo más que fascinada por la cómoda, ella sentía como sus papilas gustativas entraban a un especie de éxtasis.

-¡Y Que Tal! -pregunto el saiyayin, al notar el rostro de la ángel.

-¡Qué delicia! ¡Esto es fascinante! -exclamó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Y Como se llama esto? -pregunto con duda la bella ángel.

-¡AH!, Bueno eso se llama Wasabi -respondió el saiyayin con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué delicia! -exclamó la ángel con una sonrisa.

Después de una larga plática entre risas y anécdotas, los dos terminaron comer.

-Esto estuvo delicioso, ¿y que pareció la comida Marcarita-San? -le preguntó el Peli Azabache.

-Debo decirte que la comida del universo 7, es única -le dijo la bella ángel con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno que te allá gustado -dijo el peli azabache felíz de los cumplidos de la ángel.

-Desean algo más -les pregunto la mesera.

-No haci estamos bien -dijo el saiyayin.

-Muy bién, en minutos les traíran su cuenta -dijo la mesera para después retirse del lugar.

En eso el saiyayin voltea hacia su derecha, y pudo notar que se encontraba una jóven pareja, se encontraban platicando felizmente pero lo que le llamo la atención fue, de como la jóven actuaba cuando el jóven le dio una rosa. Para el saiyayin eso era nuevo ya que nunca vio que una mujer actuara así por una rosa.

-Pero que le pasa, si es solo una rosa ¿No? -se preguntaba el saiyayin para si mismo.

En eso el saiyayin ve por unos breves momentos a la àngel, que le dio una sonrisa muy calida, y también pudo notar que en centro de su mesa se encontraba una rosa, ya que el siempre ha sido muy curioso, y penso por unos breves momentos como seria la reacción de la ángel.

A lo que el saiyayin se armo de valor decidio tomar la rosa que se encontraba en el centro de su mesa, y en eso se acercaba poco a poco a la ángel que se percató que el saiyayin se acercaba hacia ella, esto la puso algo nerviosa pero al ver su rostro no siento malas intenciones del saiyayin, asi que dejo que se acercara para ver que era lo que quieria hacer.

En eso momento el saiyayin criado en la tierra, toma de los brazos a la ángel delicadamente, para que después con su otra mano le incruste la rosa ente su oreja y su delicado pelo, esto lo hacia muy delicadamente.

La ángel al girar sus ojos hacia su derecha, pudo notar la rosa que hace unos momento se encontraba en la mesa, ahora se encontraba entre su oreja y su blanco pelo. Esta al notarlo sentía varias emociones al mil por ahora, ella sentía como si su corazón estuviera a punto de salirse de su pecho, en esos momentos sentia unas ganas de ir a abrazar al saiyayin pero decidió contenerse.

Por otro lado el saiyayin la veía con intriga, por el como se encontraba la ángel. A lo que le decidio dedicarle una sonrisa calurosa.

-Que detalle —dijo—, es usted muy amable señor Gokú.

-No tienes que agradecer, para ser sinceró te ves hermosa así -respondió el saiyayin con una sonrisas inocente.

Después de todo lo acontecido decidieron marcharse del lugar, e ir rumbo a un lugar en el cual iniciara el entrenamiento del saiyayin.

La ángel en todo el trayecto del viaje se mantenía en absolutos silenció, que no pasó desapercibido por el peli azabache.

-Estas bién.

-Si no tienes de que preocuparte, que te parece si aquí iniciamos con tu entrenamiento -le pregunto la ángel, quien este acepto y descendieron al suelo.

Al decender al suelo pudieron notar que se encontraban en un pequeño bosque, en el cual corria el agua cristalina del río, el canto de los pajaros que lo hacían ver un verdadero paisaje hermoso.

 **Mientras tanto en la Corporación Capsula...**

-Ahora si me vas a escuchar, Kakarotto -exclamó el príncipe saiyayin quien estaba a punto de partir.

-Oye, a donde crees que vas -pregunto la peli Azul, quien traía en brazos a su hija.

-Como que a donde mujer, tengo unos asuntos pendientes con el insecto de Kakarotto -exclamó Vegeta, mientras le dirigía su mirada hacia su pequeña hija y su esposa.

-Nunca va a cambiar -dijo Bulma para si misma, para después entrar a su casa junto a su hija.

 _De Regresó Con Goku..._

-No crees que seria una pena destruir todo esto -pregunto el saiyayin de clase baja.

-Tienes Razón entonces hay que hacer esto -exclamó la ángel haciendo sonar su báculo contra el suelo.

Asi cambiando el ambiente de todo su alrededor, ahora todo era blanco, esto sorprendió al saiyayin por lo ocurrido.

-¡¿Qué en donde estámos?! -pregunto el saiyayin muy confundido.

-Esto es un pequeña dimensión, aquí no importa cuánto poder expulses nadie podra detectarnos -dijo la ángel dejando aún más sorprendido al saiyayin.

-¡Qué!, quieres decir que nadie se dara cuénta qué estamos aquí -pregunto el peli azabache.

-Así es, es ahora de empezar -exclamó la ángel con una voz neutral.

-Esta bién...estoy listo -exclamó el saiyayin, pasando a su estado más alla del dios.

 _Mientras Tanto Con Vegeta..._

-¡Qué desaparecio! Con quien demonios estás Kakarotto -dijo el príncipe saiyayin para si mismo.

-Acaso estará -se volvió a preguntar Vegeta, para incrementar la velocidad de su vuelo.

 _De Regreso Con Goku..._

El saiyayin quien intentaba darle un golpe a la ángel, que ella se movía con sierta gracia que esquivaba todos los golpes del saiyayin sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Tus movimientos son muy precisos de adivinar, al momento de que intentas atacar gastas mucha energía y eso hace que desgaste mucha energía más rápido -le dijo Marcarita que dejo sorprendido al saiyayin, y que dejo de atacar.

-¡Qué! Eso es cierto -pregunto Goku.

-Tu nivel de energía que gastas por cada golpe es abrumador eso hará que te límites a pelear con todo tu poder -le dijo la Ángel que dijo muy sorprendido al saiyayin .

-Y como puedo evitar el desgaste de mi energía -pregunto el peli azabache.

-No es nada difícil de dominar, primero que nada debes tranquilar todo tu cuerpo, deja que tu cuerpo y mente sean uno solo -le explicó la ángel, quien el saiyayin hace caso a sus palabras.

Quien el saiyayin hizó caso a las palabras de la ángel, Ahora el peli azabache se encontraba balanciandose de un lado a otro, pudo notar el desgaste brutal que desprendía por cada paso que daba.

Esto lo frustraba de cierta manera pero decidio no darse por vencido.

La ángel veía todo lo acontecido con una sonrisa, al ver el progreso de su alumno.

Después de varias horas el saiyayin calló rendido, desplomándose directo al suelo, quien la ángel le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, para que segundos después hiciera desparecer la dimensión en donde se encontraban.

-Creo que a sido mucho por hoy -murmuró la ángel, que veía de reojo al saiyayin descansar.

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**


	4. Capítulo 04

**_Una Verdad Descubierta._**

-Kakarotto, cueste lo que me cueste descubriré con con quién estás -dijo el príncipe saiyajín, para después aparecer en el templo de Kamisama.

-Señor Vegeta -dijo el Namekiano, sorprendido de ver al príncipe saiyayin en su templo.

-Se le ofrece algo -cuestino el dios de la tierra.

-Aquí debe estar el inútil de Kakarotto ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué? se refiere al señor Goku..., no ha estado aquí desde algún tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde está? ¡exigo una respuesta!.

-Le pidiera que se calme -esta vez dijo Mister Popo.

-Si gusta le pediría que se calme... Si gusta yo le puedo decir donde se encontraba ahora -le pregunto Dende intentando calmar al saiyayin de clases alta.

-Está bien -dijo el príncipe cruzándose de brazos.

A lo que dende estira sus manos para hacer mover todo el templo para buscar la localización del saiyayin.

-¿Qué? -preguntó el saiyayin sorprendido de lo pasaba.

-Guarde silencio, Kamisama trata de buscar a Goku de esta manera es más fácil -le dijo Mister Popo.

-Lo encontré se encuentra cerca de las montaña Paoz, y al parecer no esta solo esta con alguien que tiene el Ki' de los dioses -le dijo dios de la tierra.

-Muy bien... ¿Qué? -dijo el príncipe sorprendido de lo que escucho.

-No debo perder el tiempo... Kakarotto ahora si me vas a escuchar -dijo Vegeta partiendo del lugar a toda prisa.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntaba el saiyayin, quien su visita estaba fija hacía el gran cielo azul.

-Veo que por fin has despertado -dijo la ángel que lo veía con una cálida sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a este.

-Marcarita-San, que fue lo que pasó -pregunta el peli azabache.

-Pues... Te desmayaste de tanto esfuerzo -dijo sin dejar de ver al saiyayin criado en la tierra.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve desmayado? -pregunto Goku, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Bueno no tanto... Diría que alrededor de 3 hora -dijo la ángel sorprendiendo al saiyayin.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-Parece que esta apunto de esconderse del sol -dijo la ángel sin dejar de ver el horizonte.

-¡Es cierto! -dijo el saiyayin recordando un lugar que le quería mostrar a la bella ángel.

-Ocurre algo, Gokú

-Oh... No, vegeta -dijo nervioso al percatar que el Ki' de su amigo y rival se acercaba.

-Ven quiero mostrarte algo -le dijo el peli azabache, jalandola de su mano que sorprendida y a la vez con nervios a la ángel.

-¡¡Kakarotto!! -gritó el príncipe deteniéndose en seco al ver que volvió a desaparecer.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Es.. Ese insecto anda con un ángel? -se preguntó el príncipe ya que pudo notar la figura de una mujer con unas vestimentas similares a las que usa Wiss.

-Quien demonios sera ella.

-Será un ángel. - se preguntaba mientras cerraba sus ojos concentrándose para buscar el Ki' de su amigo y rival .- ese maldito de Kakarotto ocultó su Ki'.

Después desaparece del lugar con su famosa técnica de teletransportación junto a la bella ángel. Después de unos segundos llegan a una playa gigantesca en la cual se podía notar como el sol estaba a escasos segundos de esconderse, lo cual lo hacía ver un paisaje hermoso y unico.

-¿Que es este lugar? -preguntó al ángel cautivada del paisaje que estaba a su alrededor.

-Es la playa... No te parece fenomenal -dijo el saiyayin sin dejar de ver como el sol se ocultaba poco a poco.

-Hermoso -dijo la ángel, para después clavar su mirada en el saiyayin que le dedico una sonrisa calurosa, como el solo podía hacer. A Marcarita cada vez que veía esa sonrisa en el saiyayin, sentía varias emociones que llegaban a su corazón.

-Un paisaje único -agregó Marcarita.

Después de varios minutos, ahora en el cielo oscuro se podía observar la estrellas que brillaban de una manera espectacular, que hacían juego con la luna. Que los acompañaba en esta noche.

-Disculpe Goku-San, quisiera hacerle una pregunta -le preguntó la ángel.

-Claro la que tu gustes -dijo el saiyayin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si llegan a ganar... Cuál será su deseo -le pregunto dejando sin palabras al saiyayin. Ya que todavía no sabía cuál será el deseo que le pedirá a Zarama.

-¡EH!...Bueno pues -dijo el saiyayin, rascándose sus cabeza de la confusión cuál será el deseo que le diga, si en todo caso ganan el torneo.

-Ahora que lo dices no se -dijo el saiyayin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ya veo -dijo la ángel no muy convencida de la respuesta del peli azabache.

-Bueno ahora que lo dices... Creo que después de todo si tengo uno -. dijo levantando un dedo. -Bueno sería regresar a la vida a todos esas personas que perdieron la vida por mi culpa -esto último lo dijo cabizbajo.

Esto sorprendió a la angel por lo dicho del saiyayin y pudo notar que se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero en ese momento siente una mano tocando su hombro, para después levantar la vista y clavar su mirada con la ángel.

-No tiene de qué preocuparse... Si usted tiene pensado volver todo a la normalidad eso dice mucho de usted -le dijo con una bella sonrisa que mostraba el rostro de la ángel.

-Gracias por todo, Marcarita-San -dijo respondiendo de la misma manera.

Para después bajar su mirada lentamente y notar que su mano se encontraba entrelazada con la mano de ángel. Al ver esto ambos se pusieron más que rojos se les podía notar el nerviosismo en sus rostros, por unos breves momentos de encontraban dudosos si zafarse del agarre de manos.

Esto los sorprendió de gran manera, pero a lo que sorprendió más fue a la ángel, ya que ellos son seres seguros de sí mismos. A lo que deciden soltar el agarre a regañadientes.

-EH... Yo lo... Siento -decía el saiyayin nervioso, cada vez se preguntaba el porqué actuaba así con ella.

-No se preocupe -dijo la ángel que también se encontraba nerviosa.

Después los dos se separan aún que en el fondo no lo querían. Después los dos desvían sus miradas con tal de no encontrarse con la del otro.

-Porque me pasa eso -preguntó el saiyayin inocentemente, mientras tocaba su pecho podía sentir como no dejaba de latir, sentía como si quisiera salir de su pecho, y gritar unas palabras que aún era confusas para el saiyayin.

-No puedo creer que yo haga esto -se preguntaba la ángel que se encontraba muy nerviosa.

Después de unos minutos después de los acontecimientos, se encontraba ahora más relajados.

-Creo que es mejor irnos, no crees -sugirió el saiyayin.

-Si tienes razón -respondió la ángel, y pudo notar que el saiyayin amablemente le extendía su mano para se teletransportados del lugar.

A lo que acepta y se sostiene de la mano del saiyayin como si no lo quisiera sacarse de ella. Esto lo hacía por algunas razones obviamente.

-Hemos llegado -dijo el saiyayin viendo el cielo estrellado que se vean de una manera espectacular.

-Todas las noches son así -preguntó la bella ángel.

-La verdad no... Casi son sin estrellas, pero desde que tu llegaste parece que tu misma las trajiste contigo -le dijo el saiyayin criado en la tierra con una sonrisa características de el.

Esas palabras del saiyayin perforaron lentamente su corazón, sentía como su corazón gritaba fuertemente el nombre del saiyayin. La ángel se encontraba paralizada por primera vez esas palabras del saiyayin llegaron hasta el fondo de su corazón.

—Goku...

El peli-azabache al verla directo a los ojos no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso de la manera en como lo veía. A lo que los dos deciden llevarse por el momento, a lo que poco a poco se acercaban.

A lo que el saiyayin se posiciona encima de la ángel, quien esta decide bajá su defensa por alguna razón que ni ella misma de podía explicar. Ella al ser un ángel no podía bajar su defensa, ya que era algo natural en la raza de los ángeles, ella por unos breves momentos hizo que se preguntara el porque ella actuara así con el saiyayin.

Ahora se encuentra muy nerviosa se le podía notar como sus mejilla se encontraban muy rojas al igual que las del saiyayin. Poco a poco los dos se acercan a punto de juntar sus frentes.

El saiyayin al verla directamente a los ojos, no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos ojos violetas que reflejaban el brillo de la luna en sus ojos. Era algo sublime lo que podía observar el saiyayin en los ojos de la ángel.

Al momento de estar a escasos centímetros de fulminar su primer besó, podían sentir aquel rose de sus labios, sentían como una especie de electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por una voz que los hizo volver a la realidad.

—Papa...

 ** _Fin Del Capítulo._**


	5. Capítulo 05

**_Sueños ó Premoniciónes._**

—Go-Go¿¡Goten!? —temeroso el hombre se alejo de la ángel.

Marcarita al ver al niño, que era tan parecido a Gokú, supo que era alguien cercano a él; ya que el parecido entre ambos era obvio.

—¿Que estabas haciendo aquí? —cuestionó el menor.

—Hijo no es lo que piensas —contestó vehemente Gokú, pensando en las consecuencias de su actos con la ángel.

La ángel femina al escuchar las palabras salidas de la boca del hombre, quedó sorprendida, mientras analizaba con detalles lo acontecido. «Él tiene un hijo» pensó.

—¿Qué? ¿Es tu hijo?

—Eh... Bueno...,Yo... —intentaba explicar Gokú.

—Papa, ¿quien es ella? Y ¿que estabas haciendo? -pregunto sin dejar de ver a ambos con duda.

—Yo..., Verás... hijo —trataba de explicarse, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca.

—No es lo que piensas —habló la ángel, conservando la calma; aunque se encontrara nerviosa.

-Veras...E...ella me estaba ayudando con mi entrenamiento -se excusó el saiyayin con nerviosismo en su rostro que empezaba a sudar a mares. Para después cerrar sus ojos y empezar a aguantar la respiración, para que su hijo no descubriera de su mentira ya que el no se le daba muy bien las mentiras.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó inocentemente Goten.

-Si claro hijo...es porque solo que muy pronto habrá un torneo en donde todos los universos se enfrentarán y los que pierdan serán... -se detuvo en seco mientras se tapaba sus boca con ambas manos. Para fijar su mirada en su hijo menor que se encontraba muy confundido.

-¿Torneo?.

-Si es, lo que pasa es -le contestó a medias el saiyayin, ya que no quería revelar la verdad sobre el torneo multiversal.

-Bueno lo que pasa es, que en unos días se celebrará un torneo en donde todos los universos pelearán entre sí para desmostar quien es el más fuerte, y los perdedores serán descalificados y el ganador tendrá las Súper esferas del dragón -esta vez le dijo la ojiVioleta. Tratando de defender al saiyayin Criado en la tierra.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Es es verdad!, papá por favor puedo participar di que sí, sí... si -suplicaba Goten, sacudiendo a su padre para que aceptara.

El peli azabache al ver que su hijo se creyó la mentira de la ángel suspiró. -Lo siento, Goten pero solo son 10 participantes y ya están todos reunidos -le dijo Goku, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la ángel.

-No es justo -Bufó cruzados de brazos el pequeño niño saiyayin.

-Lo siento hijo, pero que te parece si cuando termine el torneo tu y yo entrenamos juntos para el próximo torneo de artes marciales que piensas hacer Mister Satán -le dijo a su hijo con una sonrisa amplia, para después acariciarle su cabeza.

-¡Lo dices enserio Papá! -dijo Goten con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Si Claro, es una promesa - contestó el saiyayin de clase baja con su característica sonrisa.

-Es una promesa .-dijo respondiendo de la misma manera que su padre -. Pero aún no me has dicho qué hacías aquí a estas horas y encima de ella -le volvió a preguntar Goten mientras señalaba a la ángel.

Estos al escuchar lo que dijo el infante quedaron en Shock, ni uno sabía que responder a la pregunta del niño. Para después dirigir su mirada hacia el otro en busca de una respuesta.

-Bue...Bueno hijo, creó que tú sabes que tu madre hace unos días me echó de la casa -le respondió Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ah, sí ya me acordé -contestó el niño saiyayin con una sonrisa, para después rascarse la cabeza de recordar el problema de sus padres. -Pero aún no has dicho sobre lo otro, porque tú y ella estaban tan juntos.

-Eh...bueno eso es... -dijo el saiyayin de clase baja, poniendose rojo al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con la ángel. para después dirigir su mirada hacia Marcarita que se encuentra igual de roja que el, a lo que ella desvía su mirada hacia otro lado para que no notará su sonrojó.

-Papá, estás bien te veo algo rojo...estás enfermo -preguntó Goten con inocencia.

La ángel al oír eso del niño saiyayin, soltó una pequeña sonrisa al notar la inocencia del niño que era igual a la de su padre.

-No, No...no te preocupes hijo estoy bien -le contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Estás Seguro, bueno si tú lo dices -respondió Goten no muy convencido de la respuesta de su padre, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ahora si me puedes decir, que hacías encima de ella papá -volvió a presentar.

Goku al no tener de otra le otra le iba a responder, soltando un suspiro pero fue interrumpido por Marcarita.

-Bueno lo que pasó fue...que tú padre tropezó al momento de finalizar sus entrenamiento -le dijo Marcarita, para ver al niño saiyayin quien se encontraba serenó esperando que se crea su mentira.

-Ah, con que fue eso papá debes tener más cuidado -le dijo Goten asombrado de lo que le dijo la ángel.

-Eh, así es cierto eso fue lo que pasó -contestó nervioso rascándose su cabeza a causa del nerviosismo.

-Y Ahora dime, quién es ella papá -le volvió a preguntar.

-Eh... Bueno yo -dijo el saiyayin de clase baja, muy nervioso por la pregunta de su hijo.

-Espera tú eres... Un... .-se detuvo para ponerse a pesar mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su mentón -. Como era, así un ángel ¿verdad? -dijo el niño saiyayin. Dejando más que asombrado tanto a su padre como a la ángel.

-Go-Go-Goten, como sabes eso -le preguntó con dudas el peli azabache.

-Ah, bueno eso es porque Trunks, en la otra ocasión me lo dijo.

-Oh, valla esto es sorprendente -dijo la ángel con sorpresa de la inteligencia del niño.

-Rayos, ahora si estoy en problemas -dijo el saiyayin en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y qué hace un ángel en otro universos aquí? ¿Qué no se supone solo hay uno por universos? -preguntó el hijo menor la familia Son.

Estos al escuchar lo que dijo Goten, los dejo sin palabras no sabían ahora que mentira decirle.

-Ah, eso...es...pues -tartamudeaba con nerviosismo, para después tragar un poco saliva -. Ella está aquí para ayudarme con mi entrenamiento hijo - le respondió Goku esperando cuál sería la reacción de su hijo.

-¿Qué? Eso es verdad, pero papá que pasó con el señor Wiss -preguntó Goten, presionando a su padre con cada pregunta que le hacía.

-el ahora no se encuentra en unos días volverá, y pues ella me hizo el favor de entrenarme.

-Ya veo, entonces no hay problema -respondió el niño saiyayin con alegría.

Esto al ver que otra vez Goten, se lo pudo creer soltaron un suspiro del alivió.

-Y como se llama usted señorita -preguntó Goten, acercándose a la ángel mientras le mostraba un sonrisa parecida a la de su padre cuando quería conocer a alguien.

Esta al ver la sonrisa de niño no pudo evitar sonreirle de la misma manera, ya que le recordaba mucho a padre.

-Mi nombre es Marcarita, es un placer conocerte.

-Es un gusto en conocerla señorita Marcarita - respondió el niño con toda amabilidad.

-Y dígame usted debe ser muy fuerte no es así -le preguntó Goten con entusiasmo.

-Eh, bueno digamos que sí.

-Papá dile que un día de estos también me pueda entrenar como tú, sí papá, sí -le insistía Goten, Sacudiendo a su padre de un lado a otro.

-Goten creó que tú mismo sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que hagas esas cosas .-se agachó Goku, para ponerse a la altura de su hijo -. Pero te prometo algo, después de que finalice el torneo tu y yo entrenamos con Wiss si no con ella que te parece.

-¿Qué? Lo dices enserio espero que no olvides esas promesa -dijo Goten con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Claro, es una promesa -respondió con una pequeña risa el saiyayin Criado en la tierra.

Marcarita al ver eso no pudo evitar sentir más intriga con el saiyayin que tanto le llamaba la atención y que en poco tiempo ya era algo importante en su vida.

-ahora dime qué haces aquí a estas horas -preguntó esta vez Goku.

-Ah, es cierto a lo que vine -dijo Goten con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno pues verás...mi mamá no quiere verte en la casa, me dijo que te buscará y que te dijera que no te quiere ver en la casa que porque no has ido a la casa y tampoco has trabajado -le dijo Goten, alertando a su padre.

-Ahí no, Milk me va a matar -dijo el saiyayin sudando a mares del terror mientras se llevaba sus manos hacia su cabeza.

-Entonces que piensas hacer papá -le volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno si dices que no me quiere ver en la casa, no tengo de otra que quedarme aquí -respondió resignado el saiyayin cruzadose de brazos.

-Pero por favor Goten, te lo pido no le digas en donde estoy y menos con quién -le suplicaba Goku, poniendose de rodillas.

-Eh, pero porque.

-Creo que no sería lo mejor, ya vez como se pone tu madre cuando se entera de estás cosas.

-Bueno es es cierto -soltó una pequeña risa -. Entonces es una promesa papá que no se te olvide.

-No te preocupes hijo es una promesa -le dijo mientras le levantaba su pulgar.

-En verdad usted señorita Marcarita me va entrenar.

-Claro no te preocupes de eso después de todo usted y su padre hicieron una promesa y yo lo piensos cumplir -le respondió la ángel con una sonrisa cálida.

-Si, esto será divertido -respondió el niño saiyayin con entusiasmo levantando su mano.

Después de todo lo acontecido se dispuso los tres a platicar cómodamente. Por otra parte Goten al escuchar de lo que le platicaba a la ángel quedó más que sorprendió.

-Woaw, usted me cuenta las cosas más interesantes que en la escuela señorita Marcarita -respondió el niño saiyayin sin dejar de ver el cielo estrellado.

-Es muy buena verdad -le dijo Goku con una sonrisa, quien su hijo asiente.

-Es un gusto para mí ayudarlos en lo que puedo - contestó Marcarita con una sonrisa para ver al pequeño niño saiyayin para después fijar su mirada con la de Goku.

Estos al tener nuevamente contacto visual pidieron evitar perderse en los ojos del otro. Por otra parte Goten que se encuentra viendo todo lo acontecido volteó a verlos a cada uno y pudo notar que ni uno respondía.

-Papá pasa algo -preguntó inocentemente el niño saiyayin, mientras pasaba su mano por los ojos del saiyayin.

-Eh, qué ocurre Goten -preguntó Goku saliendo del trance en el que se encuentraba al igual que la ángel.

-No lo sé, los dos se estaban viendo fijamente les pasa algo —volvió a preguntar con inocencia.

-Eh, no lo que pasa eso -dijo con nerviosismo su padre.

-Papá no me que... -dijo el niño siendo el centro de atención de ellos -. Ella es tu ¡Novia!.

Los dos al escuchar lo dicho por el niño saiyayin quedaron anonadados, poniendose más que nerviosos y sus mejillas de ambos se tomaron de un color carmesí.

-¡No-No-Novia! -susuro en voz baja la ángel.

-Eh, no,no...como crees -se exaltó el saiyayin con nerviosismo.

-Pero no tiene nada de malo, Trunks me dijo que todos alguna vez debemos tener -respondió Goten con inocencia.

-Eh, creó que estás equivocado hijo así no son las cosas -respondió con nervios, para después fijar su mirada en la ángel que se encuentra igual de nerviosa que el aunque su rostro indicara todo lo contrario. El saiyayin sabía que eso no era lo correcto aunque no tenía muy bien el concepto de "Novia", sabía que tener una novia y una esposa al mismo tiempo no era lo indicado.

-Bueno si tú lo dices -dijo no muy convencido de la respuesta de su padre.

Después de todo lo acontecido ya más relegados, se dispusieron a ver las fotos estrellas que ilumiba el cielo de una manera fanomenal.

-Estos es hermoso - soltó un bostezo -. Quiera quedarme aquí toda la noche.

-Hijo es mejor que te vallas, ya es muy tarde además tu madre debe estar preocupada por ti.

-No papá aún no tengo sueño -dijo Goten soltando otro bostezo -. Bueno mejor sí me voy.

-Hasta mañana papá -dijo abrazando a su padre y dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-Hasta mañana señorita Marcarita -le dijo también dándole un abrazo. Qué dejo más que sorprendida a la ángel por la acción del niño saiyayin.

-Nos vemos -dijo Goten antes de alzar vuelo y desaparecer del lugar.

Goku al ver a su hijo desaparecer dio un suspiro. -Uff...Eso estuvo cerca.

-No pensaba que su hijo fuera así.

-Asi como -preguntó el saiyayin de clase baja.

-Bueno así como usted son casi idénticos en todo -dijo la bella ángel con una sonrisa.

-Ah, eso la verdad eso dicen todos -respondió soltando una pequeña risa.

-Debo agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

-No tienes que agradecer de nada, después de todo hice una propuesta y no pienso romperla.

Después ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el otro, quedando en silencio por unos breves minutos para después fijar su mirada en aquel cielo estrellado.

-Creó que yo también me voy ir a dormir -dijo el saiyayin de clase baja, bostesando un poco.

-Ah, sido mucho por hoy duerma bien -le dijo la bella ángel con una sonrisa, que al saiyayin sentía varías emociones que aún el no se podía explicar.

-Gracias, Marcarita-San .- dijo con una sonrisa -. Pero antes debo agradecerte por lo hiciste con mi hijo.

-No tiene nada que agradecer después es un buen niño.

-Bueno aún así quiero agradecerte de alguna manera -dijo Goku acercandose de a poco a la ángel.

-De que forma -fue todo lo que pudo formular con nerviosismo al ver como poco a poco este se acercaba.

-De esta -fue todo lo que le dijo para después darle un beso directo en la mejilla de la bella ángel.

Marcarita al ver las acciones del saiyayin la dejo sin palabras, sentía sus mejillas calientes, al mismo tiempo sentía como su corazón bombeaba sin parar.

-Hasta mañana, Marcarita-San -se despido en el saiyayin de clase baja. Por otra parte la ángel veía en silencio como se alejaba el saiyayin.

A lo que el saiyayin decide entrar a la pequeña cabaña, así recostándose en la cama para después de unos minutos quedar profundamente dormido.

 _—¿Papa?._

 _-¿Que como llegue aquí? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Donde esta Marcarita? -esas y otras pregunta se hacia el saiyayin, quien no podía de dejar el lugar en donde se encontraba._

 _Al salir de la habitación en donde se encontraba, pudo notar aun pequeño que se encontraba de espaldas, aparentaba tener no más de 7 ó 8 años._

 _-¿Goten?._

 _Al momento de voltear el pequeño niño, pudo notar que no era el. Pero tenia unos pocos rasgos similares a su hijo menor._

 _El pequeño niño se le podían notar una cabello blanco como la nieve, sus ojos eran de un color onix, similares a los del saiyayin. Esto dejo sorprendido al saiyayin que no podía evitar preguntarse quién era._

 _-Padre... Donde estabas, vámonos ya -le dijo el pequeño, jalando de la mano al saiyayin que ahora estaba más que confundido._

 _-A donde tienen pensado ir -se escucho una voz femenina detrás de ellos._

 _-¿Madre?._

 _-¡EH! -dijo el saiyayin al ver como el pequeño niño, no podía de dejar de ver quién de encontraba detrás de el._

 _Al momento de girarse el saiyayin no podo evitar, quedar en Shock absoluto al ver quién se encontraba de tras de el._

 _-¿¡Ma-Ma, Marcarita!?_

 _Después de verla ahi, no lo podia creer._

 _-¿A caso yo... y marcarita? -se preguntaba el saiyayin de clase baja. Pero en ese momento todo a su alrededor empezaba a deformarse, ahora todo a su alrededor era negro._

 _-¿Qué?._

 _Después podia observar como ahora se encontraba lo que era un campo de batalla._

 _-Goku-San a... -se escucho la voz del gran sacerdote, que parecía que estuviera a punto de quebrarse._

 _-Goku -se escucho la voz del rey del todo, se le podia notar la tristesa en su rostro._

 _-Kakarotto -dijo un vegeta que se encontraba paralizado por lo acontecido._

 _-Goku -esa voz la reconoció al instante, era voz de dios de la destrucción de su universo._

 _-Goku...tu no puedes -la última voz lo hizo reacciónar y pudo notar que aquella voz se escuchaba muy debil y apuntó de romper en el llanto, y dirigió su mirada para ver de quien era._

-¿ _Marcarita?._

 _-¿Donde estoy ahora? Estoy muerto -se preguntaba el saiyayin para si mismo._

 _-Oigan...estoy aquí -dijo el saiyayin moviendo sus brazos de un lado o otro, pero nadie lo podia ver._

 _Después en ese momento es escucho una gran explosión por todo el lugar._

 _-No, Marcarita -dijo viendo como poco a poco se alegaba de todos a una gran velocidad._

 _-No... Marcarita -grito el saiyayin, desde su cama que pudo notar se encontraba su dando a mares. Pero al ver que se encontraba en la pequeña cabaña, aún en la cama solto un gran suspiro._

-¡Uff! Solo fue un sueño -dijo Goku pasando una mano por su frete secándose el sudor.

-¿Que fue todo eso? -se preguntaba, tocándose su cabeza para después levantarse de la cama y estirandose un poco.

Los primeros rayos del sol pegaban contra su rostro, mientras el cantó de los pajaros le daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

—¿Ocurre algo? —la voz de Marcarita, sonaba por detrás de él.

—¿Marcarita...?

 ** _Fin Del Capítulo._**


	6. Capítulo 06

**_El Regreso De Los Dioses._**

—Buenos días, Marcarita—saludó él. Intentando no pensar en lo sucedido en su sueño.

—Muy buenos días, señor Goku —contestó de la misma forma la ángel—. Se puede saber por qué despertó tan temprano.

—Tuve un mal sueño —dijo el saiyayin intentando ocultar sus sueños que estaban relacionados con la ángel.

-Oh, ya veo -respondió algo sorprendida, pero tenía curiosidad por saber el sueño del saiyayin pero no quiso indagar más en el tema.

Era la primera vez que le sucedían ese tipo de cosas. Y aunque aún recordaba ese sueño. Tenía más preguntas que respuesta.

¿el como pudo tener un hijo con alguien más que no sea su esposa?

¿Acaso ocurrio algo con Milk, para que él tomara la desición de formar una nueva familia?

¿Quién era ese niño? ¿En verdad era su hijo?

Sabía que ésto era algo que no debía comentar con nadie; ni siquiera con su esposa. No entendía nada. Y aunque quisiera entenderlo, simplemente no podía. Ella era muy diferente a él, pertenecen a mundos diferentes. Ella forma parte del mundo de los dioses, y él, un simple mortal, con el poder de los dioses. ¿Cómo pudo ser esto posible?

—No te parece, hermoso —preguntó Marcarita, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Guardo silencio por unos momentos, mientras veia como el sol se asomaba en el horizonte.

—He visto muchos amaneceres, pero ninguno como este —habló por fin—. Pienso lo mismo —comentó acercándose y Marcarita lo miró a los ojos.

En ese instante, todo pareció detenerse para ambos. Sus miradas conectaron y las cercanía les hizo recordar aquella timidez por parte de ambos, siempre que se encontraba cerca, pero esta vez decidieron olvidar todos sus miedos, y entrelazaron sus manos sin querer zafarse del agarre de mano de otro, para después fijar su mirada hacia el horizonte con una sonrisa en donde poco a poco el sol lanzaba sus primeros rayos de luz por las montañas.

Después de varios minutos en donde el sol, se levantó en lo más alto del cielo en donde alumbraba toda la montaña Paoz.

—Oye, ven quiero mostrarte algo —le dijo el saiyayin, alegremente tomándola de la mano a la ángel.

En ese momento la ángel se sorprendió por la actitud del saiyayin pero decidió llevarse por el momento. Aunque por alguna razón que ni ellos misma sabía siempre tenía la guardia baja con el.

Ubicación: Corporación Cápsula.

En la capital del oeste, se encontraba la científica bebiendo alegremente una taza de café, que era acompañada por su pequeña hija Bra.

En ese momento los dioses hacen su aparición después de días de ausencia, esto sorprendió tanto a la peli azul como a su hija que abrió muy grande sus ojos azules de ver a los dioses.

-Es un gusto verla de nuevo Señorita Bulma -le dijo Wiss con cortesía.

Por otra parte el Hakaishin que se mantenía en silencio absoluto, viendo a sus alrededores buscando a los saiyayin.

-Donde está Goku y Vegeta - le preguntó a la científica.

-Sí yo también estoy bien gracias -le contestó con sarcasmo al dios destructor.

-Callate, que no te das cuenta que todo el uni... -dijo a medida el dios, pero se detuvo poniendose ambas manos en su boca.

-¿El uni que? -le preguntó arqueando una ceja de la confusión.

-Oh, no -dijo Wiss mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Pero en ese momento hace su aparición el príncipe saiyayin, quien se sorprendió de verlos de nuevo.

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo Señor Vegeta -le dijo el ángel con una sonrisa.

-En Donde estaban -les preguntó Vegeta.

-Yo soy el que hace aquí las preguntas -le gritó el Hakaishin, que se encontraba muy alterado.

El príncipe al verlo se sorprendió se encontraba muy alterado, tal algo no salió como lo esperaba ya que su dios destructor de su universo tenía fama de todo, menos de alterarse con cualquier cosa.

-Quiero que lo disculpen, el señor Bills no se encuentra muy bien esta un poco estresado -se disculpó el ángel.

-Ah, con que es eso -dijo Bulma, para luego de unos minutos traerle un té de hierbas que lo calmaría y se relajará.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó la pelí azul.

-Ah, mejor -contestó ya más relajado.

-Por cierto, en donde se encuentra el señor Goku yo esperaba verlo aquí con el señor Vegeta entrenando -preguntó Wiss.

-Eso mismo quiera saber yo -dijo el saiyayin de clase alta cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué? -grito el Hakaishin sorprendió.

\- a Goku nadie lo a visto, desde que llegaron de ese dichoso torneo de exhibición -les contestó la pelí azul.

Esto sorprendió a los dioses por lo dicho de la científica.

-Oye, Wiss búscalo -le ordenó su dios, quien esté asiente para hacer aparecer su báculo, y empezar a buscarlo.

-Que pasa Wiss, porque te tardas tanto -le preguntó Bills.

-Esto es sorprendente, hay algo que me impide buscarlo señor Bills -le contestó el ángel, que dejo sorprendido a su dios.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamaron todo del asombro.

-Se supone que tú lo puedes hacer todo ¿no es haci? -le volvió a preguntar su Hakaishin.

-Si pero hay alguien, que me impide buscarlo, es como si alguien impidiera buscarlo la señal parece interrumpida -le respondió.

El dios al escuchar eso, soltó un gruñido del enfadó al no saber nada de su mejor guerrero.

-Ese estúpido de Champa -dijo apretando fuertemente sus dientes.

-Se refiere a su hermano -preguntó Bulma.

-¿Qué? Será que la ángel que se encuentra con ese infeliz de Kakarotto era ella -dijo el príncipe saiyayin en sus pensamientos.

-Basta de broma, Vegeta ve a buscarlo -le ordenó el Dios destructor.

-No puedo -soltó sin titubear.

-Qué porque no, es una orden.

-Lo he buscado por días y siempre que lo encuentro sale hullendo -dijo el príncipe.

Esto sorprendió a los dioses por las palabras del príncipe saiyayin.

-Creo que Goku-San está ocultando algo -sugerio el ángel.

-Ese miserable de Goku, como se le ocurre hacer algo así en estos momentos... debería estar entrenando en vez de perder el tiempo por ahí -dijo el Hakaishin con enfadó.

-Vegeta, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - le pregunto la peli azul, quién traía en brazos a su hija.

-Aquí no pasa nada mujer, estás alucinando -le contestó, ocultando la verdad sobre el torneo del poder.

-No hay de otra hay que buscarlo -dijo Bills para empezar a levitar con su ángel.

-Yo voy con ustedes -dijo el príncipe detenido a los dioses.

-Creo que será más rápido buscarlo -dijo Wiss con una sonrisa.

-Como sea este tonto debe estar en alguna parte de este planeta.

Fue todo lo que dijo el Hakaishin, para después partir del lugar junto a su ángel y el príncipe saiyayin.

El científica al verlos desaparecer soltó un suspiro, mientras se metía a dentro junto con su pequeña hija.

 **Fin Del Capítulo**.


	7. Capítulo 07

**Descubriendo La Verdad.**

-Que lugar es este, Goku-San -le preguntó la ángel, que poco a poco era cautivada por la bella imagen que presenciaban sus ojos violetas.

-Este es uno de los mejores paisajes, que te puede ofrecer la tierra -le dijo el saiyayin con una sonrisa.

Al contemplar la bella imagen que proyectaba ante sus ojos. Pudo notar como poco a poco, las hojas de los árboles caían lentamente, y pudo notar como las hojas de los árboles estaban teñidas del mismo color, unas hojas rosadas que lo hacían ver único, pero eso no era todo.

Una gran cascada colosal, que sus oídos podían escuchar perfectamente, como el agua caía de la gran cascada, ese sonido, era música para sus oídos, se podía respirar la calma tan solo con estar ahí.

En el horizonte, poco a poco, unos débiles rayos de luz comenzaban a filtrarse en medio de las enormes hileras de los árboles y los alrededores del bosque.

Era un paisaje bastante hermoso, digno de ser plasmado en una pintura o en medio de una postal.

Dejándose llevar por el cantar de unas aves y el aroma de los pinos silvestres, la ángel cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo el aroma de aquel lugar, que era más que perfecto.

-Este lugar me lo mostró mi abuelito, Son Gohan cuando era un niño -le dijo el saiyayin, interrumpiendo su pensamientos.

-En verdad, si que esté planeta goza de una gran naturaleza -le dijo la ángel con una sonrisa.

-Sí, aunque este lugar no es muy conocido por todos -exclamó el peli azabache, que dejó con intriga a la ángel.

-Y eso a que se debe -le preguntó clavando su mirada en los ojos del saiyayin.

-Bueno es que este lugar, se ha resguardado para aquellos que no viven cerca de las montañas, por el hecho de que puedan destruirlo -le dijo el saiyayin recordando cuando su abuelo se lo mencionó.

-Ya veo.

Se mantenían en un silencio absoluto, observando el paisaje que lo hacía ver único, ni uno de los dos se atrevía a comentar algo, el ambiente hacía tanto de las suyas que lo hacía ver en paisaje hermoso y romántico al mismo tiempo.

Después de una larga caminata, decidieron sentarse a la orilla de un gran lago en el agua era totalmente cristalina, en donde podían observar sus rostros, al verse fijamente pudieron notar como el otro, no lo dejaba de verlo pudieron notar su sonrisa que se marcaba en su rostro.

Ya sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, que se encontraba en la orilla del gran lago, el saiyayin decidió romper el silencio.

-No te parece hermoso este lugar -le preguntó el saiyayin criado en la tierra.

-Porque cosas dices, claro debo admitir que esté universo cuenta con mejores paisajes que el universo 11 -le dijo la ojiVioleta, que dejó intrigado al saiyayin.

-Quisiera conocer el universo 11, de seguro debe contar con guerrero muy poderosos -dijo el saiyayin con una sonrisa, al pensar que tan fuertes van a ser el equipo del universo 11.

-El universo 11 hay unos cuantos guerrero sobresalientes, el que destaca de todos ellos es, Jiren -le dijo la ángel que dejó aún más intrigado al saiyayin.

-¡En serio!, me muero por conocerlo ya quiero saber qué tan fuerte es -dijo el ojinegro con determinación, y chocando sus puños de la emoción que le hacía pensar en todos los combates que llegará a tener.

-Tómelo con calma, Goku-San ya llegará el momento -le dijo la ángel con una sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno, es que me muero por conocer el potencial de todos ellos, sobre todo el de Toppo, y ese guerrero Jiren ya que es el más fuerte, incluso más que su mismo dios destructor.

-Veo que a usted le encanta los combates -le preguntó la ángel del universo 11.

-La verdad si, es algo natural en mi raza -le respondió el saiyayin con orgullo.

-Creo que a usted sería un buen dios destructor -le dijo la ángel.

-Ser un dios de la destrucción -le preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Claro.

-No, a mi no me gusta eso, de destruir planetas y ni tampoco asesinar a personas -le dijo Goku, que dejó sorprendida a Marcarita

-No, creo que estás mal entendiendo, así no es el labor de un dios -le contestó la ángel, que dejó con intriga al saiyayin.

-Ah, no entonces cómo es... -le preguntó con duda.

-ser un dios de la destrucción es, equilibrar el universo y reparar los errores que llega a ser el Kaio-Shin -le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-Eso quiere decir que, no es como el señor Bills lo hace -le volvió a preguntar Goku.

-No claro que no, los dioses solo lo hacen por capricho sin ninguna razón -le dijo Marcarita sin despegar sus ojos violetas del saiyayin.

-Ah, ahora entiendo todo -contestó el saiyayin criado en la tierra con una sonrisa.

-Aunque me parece raro que, Wiss no le haya ofrecido un puesto como dios destructor tiene el potencial adecuado para ser uno -le preguntó Marcarita con algo de duda.

-Jejeje, la verdad es que sí me ofreció uno pero lo rechaze -le respondió el saiyayin con su característica sonrisa.

-Ya veo -soltó la ángel, viendo de reojo al saiyayin y pudo notar que se encontraba pensativo.

Después de varias horas de plática, en donde se contaban anécdotas que han vivido, ni uno de los dos se aburría de conversar con el otro, siempre tenía algo nuevo que contarse.

El saiyayin que se la estaba pasando bien con la ángel, se estira un poco, para relajar sus músculos. Pero al sentir el roce con la mano de la ángel, se tensaron al contacto, aguantaron la respiración, el saiyayin tenía sentimientos encontrados que ni él mismo podía explicarse todo estaba muy confuso para el.

Por otra parte Marcarita, tenía una especie de agradecimiento con el saiyayin, ¿Pero agradecimiento porque? ¿Qué le había hecho?. Ella tenía un sentimiento con el saiyayin que no sabía si era real o todo era una confusión en su cabeza que intentaba jugarle una broma, por primera vez se encontraba confusa con sigo misma, y eso le parecía extraño ya que ella al ser un ángel no puede sentirse confusa, se supone que proviene de la mejor raza de los 12 universo.

El suave contacto con la mano de Goku hicieron que olvidara sus defensas, y bajará la guardia y se dedicará a ser una dama en apuros por primera vez, después de todo ella es una mujer y debe sentir esa sensación aunque sea sola una vez, por unos solo minutos mientras la atención del saiyayin se mantenía en ella. Solo con él podía darse ese lujo, nadie más le creería ni por un segundo que ella fuera esa persona que en esos momentos se consideraba débil, solo con el tonto y dulce _Son Goku._

Poco a poco se acercaban, hasta el punto donde podían sentir sus alientos, era tan confundible para ellos que ya no podían diferenciar el aliento del otro.

-Estás seguro de ésto -le susurro en voz baja la ángel, viéndolo directamente a sus ojos. Apoyó su otra mano con la de él dejando ambas estiradas, la diferencia de tamaño la enterneció.

-No lo sé, creo que no importa o si -le dijo el saiyayin criado en la tierra que estaba con la ángel apunto de chocar frentes con la ángel.

-No espera -le dijo la ángel, haciendo que el saiyayin volviera a sus pensamientos como un loco. La vio fijamente a los ojos mientras su corazón bombardeaba con tanta fuerza que creyó que se saldría de su pecho.

iba a decir algo el saiyayin pero fue interrumpido por la ángel.

-Ahí viene Wiss -le dijo Marcarita, haciendo que el saiyayin se exalte.

-¿¡Qué!? -dijo dirigiendo sus mirada hacia los cielos en donde después de unos segundos aparecen encima de él. Al verlos trago duro, para dirigir su mirada hacia la ángel que ya no se encontraba ahí, iba desapareciendo de su vista esto lo alegró de cierta manera de que no se dieran cuenta de con quién se encontraba.

-Con que aquí estabas -le dijo el príncipe saiyayin viéndolo fijamente.

Por otra parte Bills y Wiss lo veían con intriga como si supieran que el saiyayin no estaba ahí por pura casualidad.

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**


	8. Capítulo 08

**¿Verdad ó Mentira?**

—Goku, qué demonios haces aquí, que no te das cuenta en la situación en la que nos encontramos —le reclamó con enfadó él Hakaishin —Que demonios es este lugar.

Tanto el ángel como el mismo dios destructor, quedaron sorprendidos del lugar en donde se encontraban, sin duda alguna, parecía un lugar sacado de un cuento de hadas.

—Kakarotto, que es este lugar —le exigió una respuesta con enfadó.

—Eh, bueno...yo — tartamudeaba de los nervios del no saber qué decir —. La verdad es que, intentaba despejar mi mente, últimamente entre yo y Milk las cosas no van muy bien.

La respuesta del saiyayin criado en la tierra, tomó por sorpresa a todos, no se esperaban eso por parte del saiyayin el no era de esos que se preocupase por cosas como el Matrimonio.

—Diablos, nada más por cosas como esas, descuidas tus entrenamientos —le reclamó el Hakaishin.

—Eh, pues sí —respondió como si nada, pero en verdad estaba más que nervioso, como decir que en verdad a estado con un ángel de otro universo desde que finalizó el torneo de exhibición.

Por otra parte Wiss, sabía que todo era una mentira y lo pudo notar en sus ojos, pero decidió guardar silencio y preguntarle más tarde.

—Basta de pláticas, vámonos ya —ordenó el Hakaishin.

—Ir a dónde —preguntó Goku con duda.

—Como que a donde, tienen que seguir con su entrenamiento.

—Eh...no, no yo no puedo ir en estos momentos —dijo el saiyayin, dando unos pasos atrás.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritaron todos al unísono del asombro.

Era algo difícil de creer, por primera vez el guerrero Son Goku rechazó un entrenamiento.

—Lo sabía —susurró en voz baja el príncipe saiyayin.

Wiss, que llegó a escuchar lo que dijo el príncipe saiyayin lo observaba de reojo.

—Qué, cómo qué no —le preguntó con enfado el dios destructor.

—Eh, bueno la verdad es que.. —dijo a medias para soltar un suspiro, y clavar su mirada hacia unos arbustos en donde los rayos del sol no llegaban.

—Qué tanto ves ahí —le preguntó el Hakaishin, viendo como su mejor guerrero no despegaba su mirada de los arbustos.

—No, no es nada —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Por otra parte Wiss también dirige su mirada hacia los arbustos, como si pudiera ver qué alguien se escondía ahí.

—Vamos ya —ordenó Bills, jalando a Goku de su polera, pero este se resistía.

—No, Señor Bills por favor —suplico el saiyayin, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya había desaparecido del lugar junto a los demás.

En ese momento, Marcarita sale del lugar en donde se encontraba, y al ver como se llevaron al saiyayin a la fuerza no pudo evitar maldecirlos.

—Goku... —fue todo lo que pudo decir Marcarita con una voz muy débil.

 **Ubicación: Corporación Cápsula.**

—No entiendo, porque no quieres entrenar —le preguntó su dios destructor.

—Tiene algo que nos está ocultando, Goku-San —le preguntó Wiss, sin despegar la vista del saiyayin, que pudo notar culpa y tristeza en sus ojos Ónix.

—Dime, eso es verdad —le preguntó él Hakaishin.

—No, claro que no —se trató de defender Goku.

Por primera vez, las mentiras de Son Goku le salían también que parecía que todo era cierto, ahora ya no mentía para sí mismo si no para alguien más; y ese alguien era quien lo ha acompañado desde que finalizó el torneo de exhibición.

—Pero qué cosas dicen, Goku no sería capaz de algo así, además a Goku no se le da eso de mentir —dijo la peli azul defendiendo a su primer y mejor amigo.

Goku al ver a su amiga en ese momento, le agradeció profundamente a Kami-Sama por hacerle ese milagro, ya que si no fuera así soltaría todo.

—Se puede saber, a qué se debe tanto escándalo — preguntó la científica.

—Ellos deben seguir con su entrenamiento —le respondió Bills cruzado de brazos.

—Qué, por un simple entrenamiento.

—Mujer, mejor guarda silencio —le ordenó su esposo viéndola de reojo.

—No, aquí hay algo que no me gusta —Bufó la científica notando el rostro de nervios de todos, para después clavar una mirada amenazante a su esposo quién esté la ignoro, desviando su mirada.

—Wiss, vámonos —le dijo su dios destructor.

—Como usted diga, mi señor Bills —le contestó su ángel asistente, quien esté asiente para desaparecer del lugar junto con ambos saiyayines.

 **Ubicación: Planeta Del Dios Destructor Bills.**

Goku al llegar al planeta de Bills, sabía que no tenía de otra que seguir con su entrenamiento, y mantener un perfil bajo sin que nadie sospeche nada. Y sin nada más que hacer soltó un suspiro pesado sin poder decirle nada a Marcarita.

Después de largas horas de entrenamiento, en donde el saiyayin de clase baja era el que destacaba más, Ahora la pérdida de energía ya no era tan brutal como antes. En cambio el príncipe su desgaste de energía era muy brutal, pero esto llegó a ser percibido por el ángel Wiss.

—Kakarotto, deja de jugar y pon atención —le reclamo para después ir con todo contra el ángel, pero era inevitable no pudo darle ni un golpe este detenía todos sus golpes con un solo dedo.

A continuación el ángel apareció por detrás del saiyayin de clase alta, dándole un suave golpe en la parte posterior de su nuca quedando este inconsciente en el suelo.

Wiss al tener la oportunidad de conversar con el saiyayin de clase baja, no desperdicio el tiempo.

—Es todo por hoy —le dijo deteniendo el ataque del saiyayin, Goku.

—¡Uff! —resopló limpiándose el sudor de su nuca.

—Quisiera preguntarle un par de cosas, Goku-San —le preguntó con amabilidad y con un gesto serio.

—Eh, sí qué pasa Wiss —respondió con toda tranquilidad, pero no pudo evitar ponerse tenso.

—¿Quisiera preguntarle a usted?como ha logrado controlar con mayor facilidad su desperdicio de energía, que yo sepa aún no les he enseñado a como manejarla —le preguntó viéndolo con una mirada sería.

El saiyayin criado en la tierra, al escuchar pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se quedaba estático, como si no pudiera responderle.

—Eh, Es que la verdad... —dijo con nervios sin saber qué decir —. Bueno es que, Kaio-Sama, me enseñó a más o menos como manejar mi energía sin ningún desperdicio y no perder energía para el torneo del poder, pero no del todo, pero claro me dio unos cuantos consejos —mintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El ángel al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no por el hecho de que un Kaio-Sama le enseñase dicha técnica, si no por el hecho de que era imposible ningún Kaio-Sama puede hacer tal cosa, hasta ni el gran Kaio-Sama sabe de dicha técnica.

—Quiero que me conteste con la verdad —le exigió con un tono autoritario.

El saiyayin al escuchar eso no pudo evitar tragar duro, de los nervios mientras empezaba a sudar como si estuviera en el punto más acalorado del universo; era como si estuviera en el punto exacto donde el sol pega con todos sus rayos de luz.

—Es la verdad —Mintió —. Y para qué quieres saber eso, Wiss.

—Goku-San, es más que obvio ningún Kaio-Sama puede hacer tal cosa, eso solo nos pertenece a nosotros los asistentes de los dioses destructores —le dijo que dejó sin palabras al peli azabache.

El saiyayin del peinado alocado, solo podía balbucear de los nervios, sin poder formular cualquier palabra, en la forma en que le decía lo ponía muy nervioso.

—Goku-San, ami no me engaña, ya me enteré con quién estaba —le dijo con una voz neutral, pero a la vez retadora.

Goku al escuchar eso, sabía que todo estaba perdido para él, ahora no tenía cómo salir de esta.

—Espero equivocarme en lo que estoy apunto de decirle —dijo sin despegar su vista del saiyayin, para después dar un suspiro —Seguramente usted estuvo con mi hermana, _Marcarita_.

El saiyayin de clase baja, al escuchar eso sintió como si todo el mundo se le detuviera, la última palabra mencionada por el ángel resonaba cada segundo en su cabeza, como si se tratase de un disco rayado.

«Estuvo con mi hermana, Marcarita»

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, sin saber que decir; decir que sí, era echar a perder todo lo que ha hecho con Marcarita, pero en ese momento recordó aquella promesa que le hizo a la ángel.

 **Flash Back.**

" _Solo quiero pedirte que mantengas esto en secreto." —le pidió con toda amabilidad._ _"Ya veo. No te preocupes esto quedará entre tú y yo" —le respondió con una sonrisa muy característica de él._

 **Fin Del Flash Back.**

—Goku-San, sólo le pido que si ese es el caso, quiero pedirle que se aleje lo más que pueda de mi hermana, no sabe lo que puede pasar —le dijo clavando su mirada en el hombre.

En ese momento el saiyayin, sintió como si todo el aire saliera rápidamente de sus pulmones a una gran velocidad como si acabara de recibir el peor golpe de su vida, y un frío abrumador recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo helando por completo su cuerpo, era como si hubiera caído en lo más profundo de un Iceberg.

Se negaba profundamente a alejarse de ella, a menos que ella se lo pidiera de corazón, era la única forma de alejarse de ella, con el dolor más profundo de su corazón se alejara de ella, aunque él sufriera por dentro.

Al pensar en todo eso, quedó más confuso que asombrado, por que se sentía así, ¿Triste? Eran tantas emociones juntas que no sabía cómo explicarlo, lo que si sabía que todas producían lo mismo una tristeza en el.

Era tan extraño pensar en eso, el que ha pasado largos años sin sus amigos cuando se encontraba en el otro mundo y que se perdió tantos años con su familia, el nacimiento de su hijo menor, y no pudo ver crecer a su hijo mayor de pasar de un adolescente a un adulto. Pero pensar en estar lejos de ella, era el peor dolor que ha sentido, ni los graves golpes mortales que a recibido en largas batallas, se comparaba al dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

No cabe duda, no hace falta conocer a una persona por décadas para saber cuánto le estimas, a veces hay personas que con tan sólo saber su nombre, puedes llegar a saber qué tan importante pueden llegar a ser en tú vida.

—Y si, hipotéticamente me negara, que pasaría —le preguntó con duda, sin despegar sus ojos de los ojos violetas del ángel, que le hizo recordar aquellos ojos del mismo color que poseía su maestra y no pudo dar una sonrisa al recordarla.

El ángel al escuchar eso frunció el ceño, viéndolo de mala manera.

—Goku-San, si ese es el caso, usted causará un desequilibrio en los universos —le dijo, sin despegar su vista del saiyayin.

—Qué quieres decir con eso, Wiss —le preguntó con duda, el saiyayin criado en la tierra.

—Quiero decir que nosotros al ser ángeles guardianes de los dioses destructores, no podemos sentir afecto por ningún mortal ò dios —le respondió, dejando sin palabras al saiyayin.

—Eso quiere decir que no tienen sentimientos.

El ángel al escuchar eso, rodó sus ojos para después soltar un suspiro.

—No Goku-San, para que usted me entienda, nosotros no tenemos permitido enamorarnos de nadie, es una regla que tenemos sumamente prohibido —le dijo el ángel, dejando estático al saiyayin por sus palabras.

Goku al escuchar eso, pudo sentir su corazón como cada vez latía más lento, al punto que pensaba que se le iba a detener en ese momento, decidió llevarse una mano hacia su pecho sintiendo como cada vez menos bombeaba su corazón. Morir en ese momento no era lo mejor, no a menos hasta que tenga claro qué eran esas sensaciones que sentía dentro de sí, y aquellas emociones que le hacía sentir la ángel.

¿Enamorarse? No tenía muy claro el concepto de lo que eso se significa, pero algo le decía que estaba relacionado con la palabra "Amor".

En esos momentos se escucharon unos gemidos desde el suelo, donde hacia el cuerpo inconsciente del príncipe saiyayin, en donde poco a poco empezaba a abrir sus ojos, para después ponerse de pie haciendo una acrobacia.

El príncipe al ver a sus alrededores notó como tanto su rival y el ángel, se encontraban tranquilos como si acabaran de conversar.

—Recuerdelo Goku-San, no deben de dejar de entrenar, lo mismo le dijo a usted Vegeta-San —le dijo ocultando la conversación que tuvo hace unos momentos con el saiyayin de clase baja.

Este abrió muy grandes sus ojos, al ya saber lo que quiso decir, para después asentir con su cabeza.

—¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? —preguntó Vegeta de la confusión.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, solamente le estaba diciendo a Goku-San que en estos momentos es cuando menos deben de dejar sus entrenamientos, el torneo de poder está muy cerca, está a escasos días.

El príncipe dirige su mirada primero hacia el ángel que se encontraba de una manera neutral, para después dirigir su mirada hacia su amigo y rival que se encontraba callado y su mirada clavada al suelo. En ese momento sabía que algo más pasó aquí, pero decidió no tomarle importancia, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

—Por último quiero decirles, que el señor Bills me ordenó que estos días se quedarán en el planeta, para que no estén, regresando y viniendo de la tierra —se detuvo para soltar un suspiro —. Así que por hoy pueden regresar a la tierra, no se preocupen yo mañana iré por ustedes personalmente.

El saiyayin al escuchar eso, pudo sentir un hueco en el estómago, como si todo dentro de él se le revolviera, una tristeza lo embargó por unos momentos.

—Quedó claro, Goku-San, Vegeta-San —les preguntó, viendo de reojo al saiyayin de clase baja.

—Y cuántos días serán, Wiss-San —le preguntó el peli azabache, intentando ocultar su ansiedad porque ya sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

Estos se sorprendieron por aquella pregunta hecha por el saiyayin criado en la tierra, y lo veían de reojo.

—Por qué ahora te importa cuánto dura el entrenamiento —le preguntó el príncipe cruzado de brazos.

—Eh, no, no es por nada, era una simple pregunta —contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Solamente serán 5 días, eso es lo que el señor Bills me ordenó —le dijo Wiss sin dejar de ver a Goku. Aquella pregunta hecha por el saiyayin criado en la tierra, había levantado aún más sus sospechas.

—Si gustan, pueden retirarse —les sugerío con amabilidad.

Quienes estos asienten, para después el saiyayin de clase baja, se lleve dos dedos a su frente, no sin antes ofrecerle una mano al príncipe saiyayin, quien esté suelta un gruñido, y decide tomarlo del hombro, para que segundos después desaparecieran del lugar.

 **Ubicación: Corporación Cápsula.**

Goku al llegar a la corporación cápsula, se desaparto rápidamente del príncipe , mientras empezaba a levitar por los aires.

—Nos vemos Vegeta —fue lo último que le pudo decir el saiyayin de clase baja, antes de incrementar su velocidad creando una gran corriente de aire.

—Kakarotto, con quién demonios estás —se preguntó cruzado de brazos, observando en la dirección en donde se había ido su amigo y rival.

 **Ubicación: Montañas Paoz.**

Al llegar a las montañas Paoz, más precisamente en la cabaña de su abuelo Son Gohan, pudo notar la soledad y el silencio absoluto que reinaba en las montañas.

Pudo sentir un frío que recorría todo su ser, su corazón bombardeaba tan lento que le hacía falta respirar, se le formó un nudo en su garganta que no lo dejaba respirar bien, no podía sentir el aire en sus pulmones se sentía sofocado.

Para caer de rodillas al suelo, se sentía derrotado, la ausencia de la ángel era más que evidente, algo dentro de él se sentía culpable, del saber que ella decidió irse del planeta gracias a su culpa.

Pero porque se sentía de esa forma, era algo inexplicable, sentirse mal por la ausencia de ella, ¿Mal? Pero porque mal, se encontraba tan confundido consigo mismo. Tal vez ella, significaba más de lo que él podía entender.

—Lo siento —susurró en voz baja, apretando fuertemente sus ojos y clavando sus uñas en el pasto verde.

Al momento de abrir lentamente sus ojos, pudo asimilar unas zapatillas blancas que se encontraban enfrente de él, para levantar su mirada y encontrarla a ella, viéndolo con extrañeza.

—Goku, que le sucede —le preguntó con una voz neutral, pero a la vez preocupada.

Este sin perder tiempo, fue y abrazo fuertemente a la ángel sin previo aviso, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Un abrazo fuerte y cariñoso a la vez, esto tomó por sorpresa a la ángel decidió apartarlo un poco, sin romper aquel abrazo que era tan reconfortante para ella.

Ni en sus miles de años, pudo sentir algo tan reconfortante ese calor que embargaba todo su ser, se sentía tan frágil por primera vez en aquel abrazo, los brazos del saiyayin era su mayor fuerte, se sentía tan protegida con sólo estar abrazada con el saiyayin.

—Goku, ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, tomándolo de sus mejillas y clavando sus ojos violetas en aquella mirada del saiyayin, que no indicaba nada bueno.

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**


	9. Capítulo 09

**Un Entrenamiento Secreto.**

—Goku-San ¿Qué ocurre? —retornó pregúntele Marcarita.

No recibió respuesta por parte de él. Únicamente la veía directamente a los ojos, mientras pensaba sus palabras.

—Veras... —suspiro pesado—. Hace unos momentos que fui a entrenar con Whiss, no sé si en verdad se dio cuenta de que estás aquí, pero me dijo que me alejara de ti -le dijo

—¿Qué? —soltó bruscamente.

Esa palabra fueron como si una estaca hubiera perforado lentamente su corazón. La negación de dejarlo la abrumaba, no sabía que hacer, o que decirle.

Por primera vez estába experimentodo lo que era el _miedo._ Algo que alguien como ella no podía sentir. Pero con él a su lado, había experimentodo tantas emociones y sensaciones únicas que no quería apartarlas de su vida.

—¿Pero porque? —cuestionó aún sin comprender el _porque._

—No lo sé, pero creó que será mejor que te vallas. No me gustaría causarte problemas, ni a tí, ni tampoco a Whiss —dijo lúgubremente.

—Goku, tal vez no tiene ni un mes que nos conocemos, pero yo sé que tú nunca me causas problemas —habló ella, formando una sonrisa en los labios de Goku.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó sin dejar de verla.

-Sí, porque lo dudas -le respondió arqueando una ceja.

-JeJeJe, no claro que no -le contestó, llevándose una mano hacia su nuca.

Ella solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro pesado, para dirigir su mirada hacia el saiyayin.

-Bueno creo que después de todo está sera mi última noche en la universo 7 -dijo neutral, intentando ocultar su tristeza.

En eso momentos ambos dejaron atrás sus miedos, y decidieron envolverse en un fuerte abrazo, que decía más que mil palabras. Los palabras sobraban en aquél momento.

Después se separan un poco sin romper su abrazo, para verse fijamente a los ojos querer decir algo, pero el temor de saber que si algo salía mal en el torneo del poder ya nunca más se podrán ver.

-Y en que momento tienes pensado irte - le preguntó el peli azabache sin dejar de verla.

-Mmmm, yo creo que justo al amanecer -le respondió llevándose una mano hacia su mentón.

—Ya veo.

En esos momentos la ángel sintió que todo el universo se le venía encima, ver al saiyayin en ese estado reflejaba varias emociones pero lo que sabía el porqué. En ese momento se le vino una idea a la mente que tal vez podía ser un poco arriesgada pero era la única forma de estar con el.

-Goku-San, le propongo algo -le preguntó poniendo una sonrisa.

—Eh, sí ¿Qué sucede? —le respondió sin saber lo que le quería decir.

—Te parece que después de su entrenamiento con Whiss, le gustaría venir conmigo al universo 11, claro si usted acepta -le volvió a preguntar sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Esto tomó de imprevisto al saiyayin que no sabía que decir, ir a otro universo sería interesante. Pero por otra parte estaban sus amigos y su familia, abandonar la tierra por días no sabía si fuera lo mejor.

—Eh...Bueno yo. —Pensó—. Sí, me gustaría ir contigo al universo 11, me gustaría conocerlo.

Esta alegró tanto a la ángel asistente del dios payaso, que no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarlo fuertemente. Al que abrazo decía más que mil palabras para ambos, era como si sus vidas dependerán de aquel reconfortante abrazo.

—Muy bien. Si es tu último noche aquí no quiero que te la pases así —le dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

—Y que sugiere que hagamos, Goku-San —le preguntó con duda.

—Bueno a ver —se preguntó llevándose una mano hacia su mentón —. Ya se.

—Ven —le dijo tomando la mano de la ángel con delicadeza.

Esta solamente se dejó llevar por el saiyayin sin saber el donde la llevaría.

—Este lugar es... —le Preguntó, fijando su mirada hacia las ondas del mar tranquio.

—Sí, bueno para ser sincero fue el primer sitio que se me vino a la mente —le Respondió un poco apenado.

—No era necesario venir hasta acá, pasar tiempo contigo es más que suficiente —Se expreso un poco nerviosa.

—Por que estoy así...soy un ángel —Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

El saiyayin al oír eso quedó más que satisfecho, y pudo respirar en paz.

—La verdad, me la e pasado bien estos días junto a tí y gracias por el entrenamiento —le dio gracias con una sonrisa.

—No tienes que agradecer, gracias a eso me pude dar de tu potencial. —Sonrió—. Solo te pido que guardes el secreto.

—Sí, claro no te preocupes.

Esta dirigido su mirada en los ojos del saiyayin, que se veían asombrosos. Se preguntaba si en este mundo habrá otros ojos negros tan intensos como los del saiyayin.

—Voy a hechar de menos, este planeta tiene un ecosistema muy hermoso —dijo la ángel, fijando su mirada hacia la luna.

La luna que se encontraba en su punto más alto y alumbraba todo la zona en donde se encontraban.

—Sí, sin duda es hermoso. —Sonrió—. Pero aunque no lo creas lo han destruido en varias ocasiones.

Esta al escuchar eso arqueó una ceja del asombro.

—De verdad.

—Sí, pero siempre hemos lucha por protegerlo y proteger este planeta.

—Ya veo... Se puede decir que es un Salvador —le Preguntó fijando su vista hacia el saiyayin.

—JeJeJe...se puede decir que sí.

— Entonces debe ser muy conocido en este planeta —Le volvió a preguntar la ojivioleta.

—No, no... Aunque pareces extraño nadie sabe en este mundo que nosotros lo hemos salvado en varias ocasiones —Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Ella quedó realmente sorprendida por lo dicho por el saiyayin.

—Veo que no es el mismo que en el universo 11 —le dijo, soltó un suspiro.

—Es verdad, Toppo es el líder de las tropas del orgullo —le Preguntó sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

—Sí, las tropas del orgullo son conocidas por las cuatro galaxias, son el orgullo del universo 11.

—Ya veo... Pero el más fuerte de ellos es Jiren, ¿Verdad?.

—Claro, el es un guerrero sumamente fuerte debo decir que más fuerte que el señor Vermoud.

—De verdad —le volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, lo único que pudo decirle es... Desde que era un niño tuvo una infancia sumamente aterradora —le dijo, llamando más la atención del saiyayin.

—Oh... Ya veo —le contestó el peli azabache, tomando un puño de arena.

— Creó que será difícil ganar el torneo después de todo —Musitó el saiyayin.

—Es por eso que Estoy aquí... Aunque tal vez no sea lo correcto. —Suspiró—. Si pudiera entrarlo aún más lo haría.

El saiyayin que en silencio por unos segundos, escuchando como las grandes olas azotaban gracias a viento que las producía.

—Más tiempo... —Se Preguntó, fijando su vista hacia el cielo estrellado.

En ese momento fija su vista hacia las estrellas que hacía un dúo especial con la luna llena que brillaban de una manera nunca antes vista.

—Marcarita-San, tengo el lugar indicado para entrenar por unos meses en tan solo una horas.

Esta que asombrada por las palabras del saiyayin, era cierto lo que le decía o era una broma por parte de el.

—Ah, Sí... Y como — Inquirió fijando su vista hacia el saiyayin.

—Es una habitación en donde el tiempo transcurre más rápido, ahí podemos entrenar lo de un año, en tan solo un día.

Marcarita al escuchar eso quedó sin palabras, nunca había escuchado algo así. Pero si era verdad, valía la pena entrar, aunque si fuera alguien más hubiera rechazado la opción.

—Sólo te pido que me tengas confianza —Le pido amablemente el saiyayin, levantándose y estirándolo una mano a la ángel.

Ella al ver ese rostro que mostraba confianza y seguridad, era imposible decir no.

—Bueno. —Suspiró—. Porque no.

El saiyayin criado en la tierra que más que satisfecho por las palabras de la ángel, y sin perder tiempo llevo dos dedos hacia su frente para desaparecer del lugar junto a ella.

«Ubicación: Templó De Kami-Sama.»

Llegamos... —Murmuró con una voz poco audible.

La ángel que observaba sus alrededores, supo que este lugar era algo parecido a aún palacio.

—Probablemente sea en donde habita el dios de este planeta —Se Preguntó, observando sus alrededores.

—Bueno Marcarita-San, espérame aquí un momento —le dijo el saiyayin, quien asintió mientras observaba sus alrededores.

Al ver como el saiyayin se marchó del lugar entrando a una habitación, soltó un suspiro.

—Oye Dende —Le gritaba el saiyayin.

Después de unos segundos sale el dios de la tierra acompañado de su ayudante.

—¡Señor Goku! Qué hace aquí a estas horas —Inquirió el Namekiano.

Esto solo soltó una sonrisa nerviosa, llevándose una mano hacia su nuca.

—Bueno verás...es una larga historia. —Se detuvo—. Solo quiero que me prestes la habitación del tiempo por unas horas, ¿podrás?.

—La habitación del tiempo —Le preguntaron ambos con curiosidad.

—Eh...Claro no hay problema Señor Goku —Le Respondió el dios, con algo de duda.

—Y porque la necesita a estas horas —Esta vez le preguntó Mr. popo.

Este al escuchar eso se tenso, pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

—Eh...Bu-Bueno es qué — Tartamudeó, sin saber que decir.

Estos al notar el nerviosismo del saiyayin, sabían que algo acultaba. No todos los días el saiyayin Son Goku, se comporta de esa manera.

—Esta bien. —Suspiro pesadamente—. Lo siento Marcarita —Se dijo en sus pensamientos.

—Primero que nada, les pido precaución...en verdad no quiero que le digan a nadie sobre lo que les voy a decir —Les suplicó el saiyayin.

Estos al notar como el saiyayin les pedía que guardarán en secreto de los que les iba a decir, no sabía que decir.

—Eh bueno, está bien —le dijo Dende, viendo directamente a los ojos al saiyayin.

—Aquí voy —Susurró.

Después de varios minutos de plática en donde el saiyayin les explicaba todo sobre el torneo universal, y de cómo a entrenado en secreto con la ángel del universo 11, estos quedaron sin palabras.

—Quiere decir que en unos días será en torneo entre todos los universos, en donde los que pierdan serán borrados —Le Preguntó Mr. popo, que le recorría una gota de sudor por su frente.

—Sí.

—Y quiere que le preste la habitación del tiempo, para que usted entre ahí unos meses para poder ganar el torneo —esta vez le preguntó el Namekiano.

—Sí.

Estos se voltearon a ver entre sí por unos segundos.

—Que hacemos, Kami-Sama —Le Preguntó su ayudante.

—Bueno. —Suspiró—. Esta bien señor Goku, no le diremos a nadie de ésto, después de todo usted ha salvado muchas veces el universo y está será una forma de pagarle y además nos ayudará a que usted se vuelva más fuerte y gane el torneo.

El saiyayin al oír eso no pudo estar más feliz, y sin perder tiempo fue y abrazo ambos.

—Gracias, Gracias, Muchas gracias por este gran favor.

—E-Este... está bien —le Respondió, intentando tomar aire.

—Muy bien. Esperenme aquí.. un momento —les dijo el ojinegro, saliendo en dirección en donde se encontraba la ángel.

Marcarita que se encontraba observando el cielo oscuro del planeta, volteó en dirección en donde venía el saiyayin.

—Todo bien, Goku-San —le Preguntó, observando la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí. Quiero pedirte una disculpa —le dijo, con una voz muy apagada.

—¿Una disculpa? Y eso porque —Le Preguntó, sin saber de lo que hablaba el saiyayin.

—Bueno veras —le dijo el ojinegro, mientras poco a poco le empezaba a relatar de lo hace unos momentos.

La peliblanca al escuchar lo que el saiyayin le relataba que muda sin saber que decirle ò que contestarle.

—Pero Goku-San, que ha hecho.

—No te preocupes, ellos son unos viejos amigos y les dije que guardarán el secreto —le contestó intentando dar una sonrisa.

Ella solo Solto un suspiro intentando relajarse. —Bueno, si usted cree eso yo no tengo problemas.

—Muy bien.

—Oigan Dende, Mr. Popo ya pueden venir —les gritó el saiyayin, que estos no tardaron nada de salir.

—Descuide ya estamos enterados de la situación, no le diremos nada a nadie —le dijo el Namekiano, con una sonrisa.

Ella al oír eso sonrió, para después soltar un suspiro.

—Es un gusto en conocerla —le dijo el dios de la tierra, haciendo una reverencia.

—Un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Marcarita —les dijo la ángel.

—Creó que no hay que perder tiempo —Les sugerio el ayudante del dios de la tierra.

—Es verdad —agregó el saiyayin con entusiasmo.

—Si son tan amables piden seguirme —les volvió a decir Mr. Popo.

Después de la ciminata en donde solo la ángel observaba al saiyayin y el a ella, fueron interrumpidos por el ayudante del dios de la tierra.

—Aquí es —les dijo, deteniéndose en una puerta de color café para después abrirla sin hacer un tipo de ruido, los dos se dispusieron a entrar.

—Le deseo mucha suerte con su entrenamiento, Goku-San —le dijo el Namekiano con una sonrisa.

Esto solo asiente para después dejar pasar a la ángel.

—Nos vemos —Se despido, entrenando para después cerrar la puerta.

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**La Habitación Del Tiempo**

Lo último que se pudo escuchar de exterior fue el clack de la puerta que formó un eco un toda la habitación. De pronto, el ambiente en aquella habitación se intensificó al grado de sentía como su calor corporal de ambos se intensificaba a cada segundo.

Con la mirada perdida en vacío existencial, ambos se dieron una mirada cómplice para tratar de comprender si estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo.

—Bueno, aquí es —se detuvo el hombre para observar la reacción de la ángel— La habitación del tiempo.

Su acompañante quedó en silencio por un corto lapso, que más para ella fueron eternos; por más que trataba de comprender del como ha llegado hasta aquí no podía.

Sí algo ya era claro, era que había roto varias reglas fundamentales de los ángeles. En estos momentos ya no podía echarse para atrás sólo tenía que enfrentar la situación a como de lugar.

—Es interesante este lugar, será un buen sitio para entrenar sin ninguna interrupción — contestó de una manera apasiguadora.

—Bueno tal vez no solo sepa pero, en esta habitación la temperatura cambia drásticamente — comentó el azabache observándola fijamente.

—Ya veo. Por mí no hay problema, puedo soportar altas temperaturas ya sean baja ó altas — soltó una pequeña carcajada por el comentario el saiyajin.

El hombre sólo se limitó a sonreírle, a él le agrada ver a la gente sonriente, pero ella era un cazo especial su sonrisa delataba lo más bello del mundo.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos, para detenerse justo al borde de los primeros escalones que conducían a la arena de entrenamiento.

—Por allá está el baño —Señalo hacia su derecha, para caminar en dirección contraria. — Y aquí es donde se almacena toda la comida.

—Ya veo. Después de todo no tiene por qué preocuparse por la comida — dijo con un tono divertido.

El saiyajin soltó una pequeña carcajada por el comentario.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón.

Su miradas se cruzaron.

Nuevamente la electricidad recorrió su piel. Los latidos acelerados. El silencio provocó que el hombre se acercara a ella.

Al tenerlo tan cerca sentía algo muy profundo que en esos momentos no tenía explicación, el latir de su corazón latía tan lento como el tacto de sus manos.

Al primer contacto con las manos del hombre una descarga eléctrica salió expulsada de sus dedos índices llegando hasta su cabeza, si tenía en cuenta que el tiempo en esta habitación corría de una manera tan lenta, quería congelar el tiempo en esos momentos.

Nada importaba; nada más que lo que sentía ellos dos. La confusión embargo la mente de los dos, sus sentimientos eran tan confusos que las sensaciones eran muy diferentes.

Por parte del saiyayin, el poder respirar ese aroma tan embriagante y dulce era imposible no poder la razón y dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Llevo su mano que aún tenía libre hasta el cabello de su acompañante que no opuso resistencia, noto como bajo la guardia al estar cerca de ella.

—"Que son todas estas sensaciones" —Se preguntó el hombre sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Todas las emociones de la ángel se volvían en una sola; una sensación bastante calurosa y agradable. El sentir la respiración del hombre era tan reconfortante, que juraba sentir que dejaba de ser de una simple asistente a pasar a ser mujer; una mujer que por primera vez está experimentando el amor.

—Eh, yo… lo siento —Se disculpó el azabache, dando medio paso hacia atrás.

La reacción del hombre la tomó desprevenida, pero aunque fuera difícil de aceptar estába más que agradecida que no pasará a mayores.

—No se preocupe —dijo intentando tranquilizar al hombre.

—Bueno, qué te parece sí comenzamos con el entrenamiento —mencionó Goku embozado una sonrisa.

—Me parece una buena idea —contempló la sonrisa de azabache que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo por dentro.

Caminaron con toda tranquilidad sin hacer mención a alguna palabra, el silencio era tan conmovedor que querían permanecer así por toda la eternidad; el sólo escuchar la respiración del otro, era tan aposiguador como estar en lo más profundo de una cascada.

—Bueno quiero decirle que antes de empezar, haremos un entrenamiento diferente —rompió el silencio la joven angelical.

—¿Algo diferente? —preguntó el hombre intrigado.

—Sí — contestó—. En estos últimos entrenamientos me he dado cuenta que al momento de atacar usted piensa antes de atacar, y eso inútiles sus ataques.

—Sí, Whiss ya me había dicho algo similar sobre eso —confesó—. ¿Y qué pretendes hacer?.

—Lo que pretengo hacer es, el que usted domine sus sentidos a la perfección estos meses de entrenamiento.

—Ya veo. Pero no es nada fácil de dominar, lo he intentado en otras ocasiones y siempre termino por agotarme —dijo un poco apenado mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

La ángel solo le respondió con una delicada sonrisa, que de alguna manera alegro al saiyajín.

—Bien entonces lo que haremos será lo siguiente — desapareció de su vista para posicionarse detrás de él—. Quiero que busque la paz interior dentro de sí, y que empieza a sentir todo el poder que desprende al moverse. Y cuando esté listo solo piense en mí y en los movimientos que realice.

Escuchó fuerte y claro la dulce voz de la ángel, que lo hizo perder la cordura por unos momentos.

—Sí —respondió después de salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

Sin perder un minuto, se apartó de la ángel, para después sentarse y cruzarse de piernas, relajó profundamente sus músculos como su respiración.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la zona en donde se encontraban, sus sentidos empezaron a sentir el poco movimiento que había en la habitación. Y el primer sonido se hizo presente, el sonido que provocaban los tacones de la joven angelical sonaron con un eco profundo.

—Listo —preguntó la ángel con su vista puesta en el hombre.

Sin hacer mención a una respuesta el azabache se puso de pie, dio sus primeros pasos sin hacer necesidad de abrir sus ojos, ya que sus sentidos estaban al cien. Podía sentir el poco aire sofocante golpeando su rostro, al igual que la presencia de la joven que se movía por todo el lugar.

Y el primer golpe se soltó, el sonido veloz del centro de la ángel iba en dirección del saiyajín que apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo rozando por su frente.

Su maestra sonrió alegremente al notar el progreso tan rápido de su alumno, aunque no he tenido muchos alumnos en toda su existencia hasta hace apenas algunos años, él era el mejor de todos.

—Nada mal —lo felicito sin detener sus ataques.

Los ataques provientes de la joven sonaba por toda la habitación en donde algunos alcanzaban a rozarlo, y en donde otros los recibía sin poder defenderse.

—"Sera mejor subir el nivel, quiero ver hasta dónde puedes llegar" —se preguntó la peliblanca.

Antes de que el saiyajín pudiera reaccionar, recibía una cantidad considerable de golpes por parte de la ángel que aunque quería ser considerado con él, sabía que no podrá hacerlo; por lo poco que sabía de él, era que siempre sufría algún daño este podía superar sus límites y ese era su objetivo.

—Creo que por hoy podemos dejar hasta aquí el entrenamiento —se detuvo dándole espació para respirar.

—Eso no es justo Marcarita, nunca me mencionaste que me iba a atacar —refunfuñó el azabache que se sobaba su nuca.

La ángel sonrió divertidamente por las incidencias que se le ocurría al saiyajín; sin duda con él se podía divertir en todo momento, y podía actuar libremente.

—Vamos no se ponga así, usted sabía perfectamente que este era un entrenamiento en donde tenía que usar sus sentidos al máximo —contestó con una media sonrisa de lado.

—Es verdad —río por debajo fijando sus ojos con los de su compañera.

En ese preciso momento, la mirada de ambos consumía todo a su alrededor, un cosquilleo recorrió por la piel del saiyajín quien se mantenía estático quedó petrificado sentía como su ser se consumía con una sola mirada de la ángel.

Por otra parte, Marcarita noto como la mirada del hombre estaba puesta en ella, esto era algo que la ponía nerviosa aunque no lo demostrará; en esos momentos agracedia por ser parte de la raza de los ángeles, ya que si no fuera por ello, en estos momentos ya hubiera caído en las redes del azabache.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la zona en donde se encontraban; como romper aquel silencio que era tan reconfortante para ambos, pero aunque no querían tenían que hacerlo.

Pero el silencio sería interrumpido por el estómago del azabache que sonó como si una bestia viviera en él. Aquel estrundo hizo volver a la realidad a la asistente del dios de la detracción Vermoud.

Parpadeó un par de veces, para después desapartar la vista del hombre.

—Supongo que se debe estar muriendo de hambre ¿Cierto? —cuestionó la ángel.

Gokū solo se limitó a sonreír divertidamente, llevando una mano hacia su nuca.

—Sí —contestó—. Bueno es que hay algo que quisiera preguntarte —balbuceo nerviosamente.

—¿Que ocurre? —preguntó con curiosidad, aunque algo en su interior sabía que lo que le fuera a preguntar tenía mucho que ver con ella.

—Bueno, es que… quisiera saber si me podías cocinar un poco de comida —río—. Lo que pasa es que no se hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Las palabras de Goku resonaron en la cabeza de la ángel que hizo que se perdiera en sus pensamientos por un pequeño lapso.

—Claro, por mí no hay problema —contestó intentando ocultar sus nerviosismo, si era verdad lo que le acaba de pedir; cocinar ella, ella nunca tuvo la necesidad de hacer esas cosas ya que para eso, su dios destructor recurría a los mejores planetas del onceavo universo.

—Que bien —festejo diversamente dejándose llevar por sus emociones, y fue y abrazo delicadamente a su maestra que quedó estupefacta por su acción—. Gracias.

Sin hacer mención a alguna palabra sintió como los brazos del hombre la rodeaban, el calor que transmitía era tan reconfortante que aunque le dolía admitirlo no quería romper aquel abrazo. Dentro de sus pensamientos pensó en convertir los segundos en una eternidad y estar con él z en un abrazo que decía más que mil palabras para ella.

—Lo siento —dijo desapartandose de ella, notó cómo está no respondía lo que pensó que tal vez su abrazo la incómodo más de lo que creía.

—No se preocupe —contestó de una manera neutral—. Pero mejor sígame, le tendré lista su comida en unos momentos.

—Sí —contempló cómo la mujer se alejaba de él, eso lo hizo sentir un poco culpable, tal vez la incómodo más de lo que debía; si de algo estaba claro, era que los dioses no estaban muy acostumbrados a los afectos amorosos.

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**

¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualize por última vez está historia, y si que la he descuidado mucho y no pienso que eso vuelva a pasar y pienso retornar el tiempo perdedido en esta historia como en mi otras historias, aunque puede que haiga semanas en donde no actualize pero de que sus actualizaciones serán más seguidas tenga lo por seguro, espero que entiendan.


End file.
